Little Mishaps on Halloween's Day
by kyounichi
Summary: Harry who never believe in the saying 'Terrible things usually occur on Halloween's Day', started to have a second thougts about this word half-heartedly. But after certain misfortune incident happened to him on this very day, it also changed his mind toward his 'misfortune' in a significant way.


Little Mishaps on Halloween's Day

It is said that 'terrible things' usually occur on Halloween's Day

If someone said this kind of thing previously, he would just snorted and rolled eyes on such nonsense statement as he thought it was merely a coincidence. He, however, might now had second thoughts and started to take this 'terrible things' half-heartedly...no, maybe more seriously than he had ever been in the past.

He shook his head as inwardly correcting himself before storm out of dungeon. Even didn't know where to go just yet, but for now it would be better idea to stay elsewhere than rotten here for several hours without doing anything.

"Bloody hell!"

The black haired boy huffed in irritation as he sat forcefully on a chair in the library. His good mood since waking up has clearly been spoiled. How could he not be upset? He just missed a test this morning because of that damn 'good dream' of his which included that bloody snarky git. For Merlin's sake!

Why in hell Snape chose this very day he late for potion class just couple minutes taking a potion test which the man didn't even inform in advance was beyond his understanding. But what really getting on his nerves was that the stoic man whom he recently came into a mutual understanding and even cordial with, chose to be a real git himself this time. The potion professor not only deducting twenty points from Gryffindor from the beginning of class, regardless of small outcry from shocking students, but also took the same amount from him as well.

As he tried to explain himself, the other man had to humiliate him more by ordering detention at his quarter in the evening right after dinner, then tossing him out of potion class after a second later, not even cared to take an eyes on him or utter any word as if he wasn't there in the first place.

"Well, Mister Potter, be held in mind that if you cannot perform proper self-contained in this place, please kindly choose other place where your voice do not disturb other students, or I had to silent you now with silencio spell"

"S...sorry! ma'am" Harry nearly jumped as Madam Pince came up from nowhere, speaking in extremely low voice and serious manner with a sharp tongue that could always silent anyone who dare causing loud noise in her controlling area as if she was actually using 'Silencio' spell.

The Gryffindor seeker sighed deeply after Madam Pince left him for a while. Realizing that she finally out of his sight, he got off from previous place where he just sat, then quietly started taking a small tour on each section of a library as if he was the first year student once again and everything in this place was so new and exciting to him. In fact, he knew his action seemed like an idiot, but given his circumstance, it was the first idea coming up in his mind.

So, as long as no one kept an eye on him, it might not be that bad, at least it would not hurt him to do so as to past a boring hours he just gained or to said another word; a free time gaining unexpectedly after missing a morning double potion class.

Harry stopped right in front of one section after tired from his not such a small tour as he first thought. He noticed that all books on these tremendous shelves are about transfiguration which is the subject he actually had some interest but not so talented as in the field of Defense against the Dark Arts.

His emerald eyes finally rest on a book which topic is 'human transfiguration' in curiosity.

He then carefully took it from the shelf and looked for more comfortable seat to take some time reading said book he just found unexpectedly.

As he got to the new place, the boy started his reading attentively. He simply nodded here and there as well as frowning when he read through some passages in the book that seemed questionable. He soon deeply engrossed in his reading that he already blind and deaf to the real world, and barely noticed that time already flies as he concentrate on something which really held his interest.

Afternoon hours turned into something quite boring for Harry, even Charm class was usually one of his favorite classes, since he was all alone for a whole day. (Divination not counted as it always bored him to death, yet he and Ron still chose this class from the beginning of year just because it was free elective class which they could skip whenever they want without being regarded as absent)

This year his two best friends chose some different classes from him, so the first afternoon class he had to go to Charm class on himself while Hermione and Ron go to Rune class (actually Ron did not like Rune that much, but it just like he chose almost every class after Hermione anyway) He almost wished Charm class ended soon so he could join free time with Ron in Divination class.

The lesson taught in Charm class today was Silencio spell. How irony to his situation in the library that Madam Pince almost cast it on him as she thought he might disturb others. In fact, he barely talked to anyone since morning let alone his friends, because Snape did not give him a chance to explain the reason for his late then tossing him out from dungeon almost immediately before he could get to his usual seat beside Ron and Hermione.

Damn! The boy who lived sighed forcefully as he thought about what happened in the morning. Even Pince had her reason to threaten him with Silencio spell. But when it comes to complicated man like Snape, he really could not fathom out why the older wizard treated him this mean again, especially after they had formed a truce about months ago.

Anyway, forget it, Snape still be Snape, snarky git who always mean to the Gryffindors especially him whom he hated most since he set his foot into Hogwarts from his first year.

How could the other man immediately changed the way he acted around him for almost seven years after just a couple months of cease fighting. Quite so, he must be a sentimental fool for assuming anything as such.

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line as inwardly cursing himself. He could not help feeling somewhat hurt by the way Snape treated him today, yet bit back the same feeling that crept up from somewhere deep down inside, before turning his attention back to continue studying on a spell theoretically in the first half of a class.

Half an hour later, Professor Flitwick called for the attention from the whole class, giving everyone a sign that practical lesson would begin afterward. The Gryffindors and Slytherins taking today's class started their incantation after the professor more livelily than when they just idly reading from the book. The black haired boy sighed warily before started his own practice as well. The fact that he got stuck in one of his usually favorite classes alone with a dull mood didn't do him any good at all, yet he still had no other choice but to live with it whether he liked or not.

Hell, what could one complain when choosing a class from one own's liking even knowing that he must study alone for a whole year. Well…to think optimistically, at least Charm was something productive enough to keep his mind focusing on for a while and not being bored to death anyhow.

"Well, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, professor?!" Harry felt himself answered almost in a squeak sound as professor Flitwick's calling startled him back to reality, But since it seemed going unnoticed, maybe

he hadn't gotten himself embarrassed just yet.

"So what are you waiting for, please come up in front of a class."

"Huh?"

"Are you changing your mind this sudden?" Flitwick tilted his head slightly in questioning way

Merlin beard! What in hell did he just agree to? The black haired boy frowned confusingly, feeling dumbfounded to what he just heard. He quite sure that he didn't agree to anything,

or did he? But before he could burrow into his thought any further, what professor continue saying after this already become an answer to the current situation.

"Your Silencio is excellent, I'd appreciate if you help tutoring some of other students."

Well that actually made sense why Flitwick kept urging him, since he actually did agree to the Charm professor's request absentmindedly.

Previously, When responding his professor with a 'yes', he just thought that Flitwick only called for his attention, little did he know that the other man already talked to him and asked him to do a favor beforehand, but he was so engrossed in thought that he barely aware of it until his name being called and startled him out of his oblivion.

Great…and now everyone might think I'm the boy-who-lived-to-show-off and attention seeker for real. Rolling his emerald eyes exasperatedly and inwardly cursing himself after knowing what he just missed earlier.

"Eh...me?" The boy who lived quirked eyebrows in questioning way. 'Of all students, why him?' just as intending to do so, professor Flitwick however continue as if somehow knowing what he was about to ask.

"Yes, Mister Potter, I'm quite sure you'll be doing just fine, giving your usual outstanding performance in class."

"Um...alright professor, if you must insist." Harry took a deep sigh, nodding then came up in front of a classroom as he was asked.

It was not that he didn't feel flattered by professor Flitwick's compliment, but not for today.

He just didn't want to draw attention to himself any further whether it was a good or bad way, since he already got enough 'attention' when he was tossed out of dungeon in the morning, and almost threaten to be silenced in the library in the following hour. Even when he was on the way to Charm classroom, he also felt some strange eyesight and with a mocking laugh toward him, and that almost got on his nerves.

Fortunately, everything went on quite well as Flitwick said earlier. Those who were in need of his help just mimicked his action and seemed to successfully casted Silencio one by one by themselves. There was no accidental magic or any 'foolish wand waving' from his audiences

as Snape had ever said in the potion class first year, not even a single worrisome mischievous jinx from the Slytherins while he was giving his demonstration on this spell.

The black haired boy sighed in relief as he bowed slightly at professor and the fellow Gryffindor applause, before got back to his seat. Thanks to all deities he still got little luck to survive this afternoon class.

"Harry! wait!" a familiar voice called from behind followed by a rush footstep as if that person was chasing after him Harry stopped on his track and turned to see who followed him on the way to Divination class.

"Ah! Ron!" exclaiming in delight as seeing mysterious figure turned out to be none other than his best friend. It was such a relief to finally had a chance to meet up and had a talk with his friend after being left alone for what seemed like forever.

"Felt like I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Yeah, too bad I haven't got luck to get into potion class this morning. Snape didn't even let me attend his class for Merlin's sake!"

"Sorry mate, I should have insisted on waking you up, but you didn't even seem to awaken from your slumber, and it was almost late for breakfast time..." Ron quickly apologized and also made his excuse before trailing off in slight embarrassment as mentioned about breakfast.

"Great, you left me slept overtime for breakfast," The black haired boy rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly.

"It was just because my stomach won't stop rumbling until it get stuffed" The redhead pouted in protest.

"I suppose so, the food in Hogwarts always be a heaven to you since your first year anyway. How can I forget anything so important as this." Harry gave a queasy shrug before continue headed to the Divination classroom after stopping halfway for quite a long time.

"Hey! I'm not that greedy," Ron protested almost immediately, pulling his face, already felt offended by those teasing words.

"Yeah, not greedy but just can't stop having all of it right?" Harry said with a smirk, attempting to tease his friend in return for his morning incident after knowing what he actually missed at that time directly from him.

"Oi! is it that funny?" He crossed his arms, frowning in irritation.

"Quite enough" The boy who lived chuckled seeing hilarious reaction from a person in front of him. Damn, Ron was so easy to be provoked by the slightest things. But that also gave him a small entertainment when he want to tease him back in return whenever the other boy offended him on something.

"Jeez! Harry, you and Fred and George are so alike somehow."

"So we're even now."

Harry grinned gleefully as he thought to himself. Actually it was not completely Ron's fault for not insisted on waking him up or Snape's fault for not allow him in class, it was all his for not being able to get there on time. But as saying 'mistake occurred others to be blamed.' sometimes it was a convenient way to find a scapegoat, even knew quite well that it was their own fault,

not others. And he wasn't the first or only single being to do so, since it was quite a common thing for people to lessen their shame and guilt, wasn't it?

"Yeah, fair enough then, satisfy?"

Ron sighed defeatedly as if couldn't find anything to protest back. Actually It was not that fair being teased for his eating habits and for something that wasn't even his fault. Frankly said, it was Harry's fault for not stirred even a bit after he had tried waking the other boy up for several minutes. And at that time he was just too hungry that he was in no mood to wait any longer.

The red haired boy got a feeling that he might be a scapegoat in this situation.

Damn, he should be annoyed or even pissed off with Harry. But giving a circumstance that the other boy had faced in the morning, he started to feel a bit sorry for him. Started from missing an unannounced potion test after only a couple minutes late, costing Gryffindor twenty house points as well as the boy's individual twenty points, assigned a detention with that greasy git on the evening when he could have joined a Halloween party which would be held the great hall instead,

before ending with being tossed out from dungeon which was rumored to be the worst punishment, since no one dared to test Snape's patient to that limit. So it was clearly that Harry might have a really misfortune day today.

Anyway, even though he sympathized with Harry's case, but it didn't mean that he likes to be teased by others as their liking, even those whom he mentioned was his siblings or his friends. He would eventually had his revenge on one way or another. But it was nothing harmful other than seeing them taken aback, enjoying those hilarious reactions, or dumbfound expressions shown on their faces since they were not aware that they would be teased in some way as well.

"Yeah, thanks mate. I haven't felt such a relief for so long, that really helps a lot" Harry smiled, also mentally apologized to his friend for making him a scapegoat. Anyway, thanks to Ron, talking to him really lifted some of his dull mood from the morning, even though it wasn't completely gone, but at least he felt much better now.

However, little did he know he would embarrassed himself later on with his own ambiguous word, whether he aware of it or not.

"Oh? I am being useful to you then? Great to know that from you. We can do it more often

after this. Harry," The blue eyed boy pretended to quirk his eyebrows in surprise, before narrowed his eyes, saying with a sly smirk and meaningful look, as he intentionally put his arm on the thin frame boy's shoulder in an attempt to tease back.

"Hey! What are you talking about, Don't make it sound as if I'm taking advantage of you in that way or being a pervert for feeling something with my best friend, it sounds weird." This time the Gryffindor seeker actually speak in a squeak voice hearing what his best friend said in fishy meaning along with some suspicious actions toward him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't remember mention anything about a pervert or taking advantage in anyway"

"What?!"

"What 'what' ?"

"What did you just say earlier? You are the one who told me it was great to hear that you were being useful to me."

"Right."

"And you say "we can do it more after this."

"I do remember what I just said. So what?"

"So what? I should be the one asking that. What do you suppose me to think of?"

"I mean everything I said, and you should know I never take anything lightly."

"Seriously?!" Emerald eyes widen as the boy who lived gaped in shock, his face along with

his ears all turning into several shades of red as hearing said word from the youngest Weasley boy.

Seeing the other boys face and ears turning red as his hair, Ron already knew his friend might be up to something since he remembered Harry's usual reaction when he was totally embarrassed with something even if he aware of it or not. The redhead grinned wickedly, pushing topic furthermore as to hear interesting answer from his best friend.

Harry fluttered, his face flushed even more as he spoke incoherently almost in a whisper.

"Didn't you just said...you want us...umm…to...do those 'stuff'"

"Huh? What 'stuffed' are you referring to?"

"Tch! you still got a nerve to ask?" Harry sighed in slight irritation. He didn't know if Ron just pretended to be oblivious to what he said or completely clueless, so he could only explained himself impatiently

"That 'funny thing' you do with your girlfriend or boyfriend, which in your case, I don't know whether your preference still be the first or already changing to later one."

The youngest Weasley boy blinked after hearing what his best friend said for just a moment before bursting out laughing at his word as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard.

"Hey! Is it that funny?" Harry pouted, clearly in irritation as seeing the other boy laughing crazily.

"Yeah, quite enough." Ron said as he tried holding a laugh in order to catch his breath.

He just couldn't help but burst out laughing since Harry's action was something truly beyond

his presumption.

"Are you just pretending that you know nothing or actually didn't get what I mean?"

"What are you actually up to, Harry?"

"What—!?"

Wait…! The boy blinked as he got a feeling that the situation he just inevitably got himself in was quite strange. As he repeated his friend's exclamation, the other boy just repeated his teasing word earlier. Don't tell that…!?

Harry's eyes widen before quickly lifted his hands covering his face which flushed furiously again almost in crimson red this time. The boy inwardly cursing himself once coming to full realization of what just happened a moment ago. He gritted his teeth feeling overly embarrassed by his own word.

Shit! What in Merlin's name did he just say!? That was so gross!

So, it meant he was being teased back for a while without even realizing that, even worse,

during that time, he might have surely spoke something fishy or leading into that way out of his misunderstanding from Ron's ambiguous word.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you trick me like this!" the boy who lived snarled almost shouting at the other boy before attacked him with his thin hands with all his might.

"Argh! Stop it Harry! You're too noisy!" Ron covering his ears from shouting with his both hands as he tried dodging a nonstop hit coming from Harry.

"You said that kind of ambiguous word when knowing fully well that I misunderstood your meaning, yet still intentionally let me continue on those embarrassing ramble so you could get your revenge for being teased previously. Is that so?"

"Well, I suppose congratulation should be made. But what took you so long?"

"Damn! I really hate you some time, Ron." Harry sighed forcefully, rolling his eyes in clearly irritated after being teased back in an unexpected way. But somehow it felt like he was being stabbed right in his back from this bloody revenge.

"So we're even now."

Merlin's beard! The Gryffindor seeker felt like it is some kind of Deja Vu, but didn't expect that this time it would be his turn to say the same sentence when the situation went upside down.

"Yeah, fair enough then, satisfy?" speaking through his gritted teeth as he grew annoyed.

"Yeah, thanks mate, I haven't felt such—"

"Argh! Stop it Ron! You're too noisy as well." the black haired boy quickly covered the redhead's mouth with his hands before the other boy could say anything which could have started a Deja Vu again.

"Yikes! what the hell are you doing!?" The boy who lived shook his hands off from capturing his friend's mouth almost immediately, goosebumps feeling ran through his body

as he felt a soft and wet lick on his palm.

"Well, you just stopping my word halfway like that when I'm not finished just yet."

The youngest Weasley boy shrugged in nonchalant before continue on. "I just want to say

I haven't felt such—"

"Ronald" Harry sent him a scrutinize look with a warning tone to cut off his sentence again. But that's a pity, he should know it couldn't actually work with him, since stopping him from doing something only meant encouraging him more to do as such.

"Entertained for so long. That really helps a lot"

"Oh my! that's enough!"

"Oh? Are you just surrender now? I thought you're not the type to give up easily."

"Screw that pride! I can't take it anymore! And Yes! I just gave up and more than agree to accept my lost." Words flew from Harry on his own volition. He took a deep sigh before covering his face in defeat.

"Speaking of which, don't you want to know what exactly did I want to say?"

"I have no interest in knowing what got me in this embarrassing state. Thank you very much."

"Ah, that's a pity, but I only wanted you to know that I'm really great to hear that I'm useful for my friend, and I'll be there to support you in any way you wish."

"Shut it! Ronald, or I'll have you shut by myself" Harry snapped in irritation. Even if Ron said exactly what he meant in the first place, but the way his clear blue eyes twinkling meaningfully also with that smirk on the corner of his lips, already made him coming to the only conclusion that Ron still teasing him up until now by leading conversation in that direction again.

"Oh? With your hand again? I don't think that could work well, Harry, Don't you remember you're the one who cried loudly when doing so"

"Merlin's Beard! Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

"What!? You can't remember your friend in all sudden?" Pretending to widen his eyes in shock, before giving a queasy shrug as he continued "Oh that meant my teasing skill might have improved significantly, right?"

"I'm not remember praising anything as such." Harry muttered under his breath, inwardly cursing himself for taking convenient way from the beginning by making Ron a scapegoat along with teasing him, before what he had done just backfired on him as the other boy had his revenge in a completely unexpected way of teasing

"Well, I take that as a compliment then, thanks mate."

Oh my! He really surrendered now. What he could do at the moment was just crossing his arms, shaking his head, rolling his eyes in exasperated.

"Fine! Whatever pleases you."

Knowing the Weasley for several years, he aware that Fred and George would be the most extreme ones in pulling a prank on other people. Ron, however, didn't go on that way like his twin brothers, only teasing lightly with those who are surrounding him like family members, his best friends like him and Hermione, and a few Gryffindors whom he familiar with. But today was a completely different story. He had gone so far from his usual teasing and almost became something similar to a teasing beast.

For Merlin's sake! If Ron isn't his best friend, He could have already shut the other boy up with the silent spell namely Silencio and left him halfway from the beginning so that he wouldn't have himself embarrassed like this.

The atmosphere around them suddenly gone eerie silent, no one saying anything for quite a while. After a long pregnant pause, Harry was the one breaking a silence first.

"Are you going to stand here forever? We still have another class to attend, are we not?"

"Oh, I think Trelawney doesn't need our attendance that much, I believe we can have free afternoon hours for ourselves today."

"Are you planning to skip it again?"

"Don't tell me that Divination already become one of your favorite classes?"

"What makes you think so?"

"I don't know, you seem reluctant, when normally you would be more eager if we have a chance to do so."

"Do I look that obvious?"

"Yeah. It's written all over your face"

"Sigh, It's not that I like this class or suddenly become a bookworm just like Hermione, but I just in no mood to do anything, either skipping class or wandering elsewhere after faces so many misfortune situations from the morning, and more importantly after having myself embarrassed at this stage."

"Ah, that's actually about it. Umm...well, maybe I might have...went a little too far, sorry mate." Ron said softly as he scratched the back of his neck, quickly cast apologizing look toward his friend.

"Apologies accepted." Harry nodded slightly in pleased before asking Ron about what he mentioned a moment ago in anticipated.

"Well, what do you have in mind for free time this afternoon? I'm just interested in that."

"I believe a giant glass of butterbeer specially made for Halloween's Day at Three broomsticks would lift your dull spirit. Then we could head to Honeydukes for as many sweets as we can buy. Oh, and we can get ourselves a costume to join the party tonight."

"Eh, don't want to interrupt a great plan of yours, I still like the first two ideas, but do you forget that I have to serve a detention on this evening after dinner anyway?"

"Blimey! I just got so excited about a plan that I almost forgot that part. Well...Let me think…" Ron raised one hand touching his chin in contemplate way for a while before exclaimed in cheerful voice.

"Ah! right! I remember attending a Halloween festival held in Hogsmeade last year during the day time like this in advance, since that time I also got myself serving a detention in the evening. Let's hope this year we can enjoy a festive mood there as well, or even catch a glimpse of it. And trust me, you would love it as much as I did."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting." The boy who lived touched his chin in contemplation.

"Seems fun isn't it? I can't wait joining any longer." The redhead grinned as speaking in anticipation.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Right. Let's go then"

They both nodded in agreement as changing their direction right in front of divination class, before heading to the front gate where many students who haven't had a class this afternoon also preparing to make their departure for Hogsmeade trips.

The Halloween festival was indeed interesting as Ron said. The atmosphere was even livelier than on usual weekend. Stores were decorated in Halloween theme, some were candles, some were pumpkin lanterns crafting in spooky face hanging either outside or inside the shop as to create a festive mood and also catching the client's interest..

Ron and Harry actually had a giant glass of butterbeer at the three broomsticks as their plan. Truth to be told, Madam Rosmerta just only casted engorgio spell on every glass of beverage served today, making their size larger, also decorated with an edible spooky-look glass decoration. But what really pleased the clients (including them) was that they could get larger size drink but still paying the same price as a normal day.

After finishing with butterbeer, they headed next stop for their sweets. Surely, the most popular shop in every festival would be none other than Honeydukes which sold almost every kind of sweets and desserts. It actually catching all the kids interest since most of them would buy large amount of candies for a 'Trick or Treat' play

From what he saw, Ron bought himself a large portion of sweets that look as if he needed to stock all of those sweets for winter hibernation. He, however, decided to buy only a few boxes of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and lemon drops at first. But only having him regret later as he bought too less that it wasn't enough for giving away to kids who dare coming up at him playing trick or treat as to ask for more candies. ( Actually he didn't decide giving any of his buying to the kids, but since he was in no mood to be tricked, so he could only giving them what they really want in reluctant.)

Damn…He really didn't understand why those kids must came up at him asking for candies when they could go to Ron who clearly buying much more sweets. Or perhaps asking something for the one who can't provide much was some kind of challenge, and if they succeed in doing so, it might be a grand achievement anyhow? Harry sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly at that thought.

However, all good things must come to an end. As Harry noticed the time on a clock in the last shop they went, it was almost dinner time again. Time always flew too quickly for his liking. He felt like it was just only a blink and all fun time was already over.

They both hurriedly made their way back to Hogwarts before the front gate closed or they had to find a way to sneak inside the castle which could cost them a large amount of house points.

Fortunately, there were some students just entering the great hall at the time they arrived. So it meant that they were still saved from a troublesome situation.

After having a large special meal with Ron and Hermione, Harry reluctantly waving goodbye to them as it almost time he had to serve his detention with Snape at his office.

Speaking of the man, he noticed him having dinner in the great hall along with other Hogwarts faculties, but as he finished his plate, the older wizard was nowhere to be seen.

Was it possible that he already left the place and back to his quarter?

Blimey! how could Snape finished the meal so quickly? Did the man even spend time chewing it at all, or he just intake his food by inhaling instead? The black haired boy shuddered at the creepy thought which just pop up in his mind from nowhere.

No, It couldn't be that creepy way, no one really ever do that in usual, or even manage to do as to challenging one's own body limit. Snape might just master in managing everything under limited time, and that might cover an aspect of his eating habits as well.

The boy who lived shaking his head as to dispel those thoughts, before stopped on his track as realizing that he just thought about Snape in weird action. But what shocked himself more was that he even mentally made excuses for said person against his own subconscious of old perceptive way toward this complicated man before they had formed a truce.

What in merlin name did he actually up to!? Was he suddenly think of Snape as object of his affection? Damn! if it was in the past, he would just easily brushed off this nonsense idea and having quite a good laugh at that. But for now, he didn't know why he wouldn't reject it as he used to do. Or did it mean he actually had a thing for Snape as his own person!?

Well, all he knew was that Snape went a lot softer toward him in past couple months,

and he grew more comfortable around the man as he was more approachable than in the past.

But whether their closeness had him developed his feeling for the most feared potion professor of Hogwarts or not was something beyond his understanding. Also, why the man decided to treat him so mean again on this very day was still an unfathomable reason. That was quite a tough question which he really had no answer for himself about it as well.

Hell, it was not a right time to daydream anything now, he needed to hurry or else he couldn't made his way to Snape's quarter on time for his detention and risk having the stoic man pissed off at him even more. Harry sighed forcefully before running with all his strength.

But little did the boy know he might encounter something unexpectedly which would cause a significant change from later on.

"Get ready you lots, I heard footsteps, he already get closer" Glancing over a target who was only slightly further away from the corner of building, the mysterious person whispered to the others hiding nearby, a dark smirk clearly heard from that voice.

"Y...You're right! Gosh! What should I do?" The second person jumped almost shouting, before crying out after got whacked in the head almost immediately for being too noisy.

"Ouch! that hurts!"

"Shh! What in hell are you shouting for?" The third person hissed in whispering voice, clearly irritated at another person's lack of self-control. "Do you want all of us getting caught after all?"

"Ugh, sorry, just got nervous about the idea of ...pranking on 'him'. Are you guys sure...

you still want to do it?" the thin frame person spoke incoherently, making himself an excuse.

"You fool! We didn't plan on murdering, just caught him completely off guard. But If you scared that much, just leave already! We can manage on ourselves. Anyway, had what happened tonight been reported to any of the professors, we would know it was all your fault." the first person spoke in low dangerous voice as to gave a last warning before actually getting impatient.

"A...Alright then. I'll stay and keep very quiet...so that won't fail you both." the person nodding vigorously, covering mouth with one's own hands.

"Good. For now stay close to us, you idiot. And remember, after finishing this, just gather again an hour later in the common room. Don't let anyone caught you or we'll all doomed, understand?" The third person demanded. but not wasted time waiting for the answer as said person pulling the thinner person's shoulder, moving the other person closer at a reach of hand.

"Here he comes!" The first person narrowed eyes as the target was approaching in no time before giving their others a signal to prepared their wands.

"Ready, set...CAST!"

"Tempus Felem!"

The mysterious persons casted unknown spell in unison as seeing the one whom they believed to be their target of pulling a prank finally came up at their hiding spot. The light coming up from the tip of their wands hit right on the black haired boy's chest at the same time, knocking him down on the hallway ground almost immediately, before glowing more and more until covered his entire body.

The first and third person smirked gleefully seeing their target got hit by their newly learned spell while the second person just gasped in astonishment. They looked at the boy for a while as if to admire their mischief masterpiece before scattering away in different directions, leaving the prey with his scattered clothes right on the spot.

Unfortunately, these pranksters were so engrossed in their plan that no one actually in right mind to hear a swearing voice that somehow changed from usual, or even differentiate the appearance of who they actually pull a prank on. In other words, there was none other than misfortune passing by who unfortunately got in the way of a big scheme mischief just at the wrong time as per se.

The boy who lived muttered under his breath as shaking his head, dispelled dizziness from the sudden collision a while ago. Right! He still had detention to serve at Snape's quarter, he must hurry or he would get himself punished for his late again.

Harry then glanced around to see where he was before gasping as found his clothes scattered on the spot around him.

Merlin's help! What pray tell just happened!? And why his was in unclothed stated like this!?

Most importantly was that had someone already had seen him naked!?

Several questions continually brought up in his mind alarmingly. He tried thinking back on what just happened to him for a while, before a certain memory rose up in his mind.

He was headed to Snape's quarter, rushing up on the hallway to get to his detention on time, before accidentally bumped into someone in the corner of the building. That moment the white flash of light suddenly shot out in front of his very eyes, almost blind him at the spot.

Hm...then what else...? Harry frowned as he got a feeling that he might have missed something important. The black haired boy tried thinking about the accident but nothing come up on his mind, until he reached his hands out helping himself rose to his height that he felt there was actually something wrong, since it was impossible for him to rise up to his height as it should be.

"Damn it!" He swore in irritation after failure for several attempts, and started to panic as fear that he might lose the ability to walk from now what exactly happened to him was something further beyond his imagination.

"I don't believe I can't do it!" The Gryffindor seeker spoke through his gritted teeth as attempting to rise up to his height for another round. But the more he tried the more irritated he became. Before reaching his last straw, Harry glanced up at himself to see what prey tell just happened to his body preventing him from just bloody stood up from the floor, only to widen his eyes in shock after seeing the part that was supposed to be normal limbs had already turned into slim legs with small paws covered in jet black fur, which was similar to some certain kind of animal namely cat.

Wait…! A cat!?

"Bloody Hell!" The boy shouted in frightened after fully seen a significant changes on himself.

Having read the book 'human transfiguration' lending from library on the morning, he remembered important contents written in passages that the person would be able to turn into animal form was through major maneuvers like drinking animagus potion which took extremely long and complicated preparation, Or being casted a transfigured spell by other people just like Malfoy was turned into a ferret on the fourth year by the fake Alastor Moody, but fortunately the other boy was turned back to his human form safely. Or the last way by casting a transfiguration spell on oneself but this way is highly not recommended since one might not have a high magical power enough to cast a counterspell nonverbally to turn back into human form.

The last two maneuvers would be completely different from being an animagus which one can transform oneself between human and animal form anytime as wishes without losing human consciousness. For his case it might be the second one which was unfortunately being turned into a cat from unknown spell. Anyway, the second and third way seemed to share a major similarity, if the person who was changed into any animal form couldn't manage turning back into human form in certain time, one could gradually lose human consciousness and might actually stuck in certain animal form for unforeseeable time afterward or worst for entire life.

What a bloody misfortune day! Haven't all things happened to him this day just unlucky enough!? And of all people, why in hell must be him who unfortunately becoming a cat after accidentally bump into mysterious person and got in the way of unknown charm and anyway?

Or perhaps what they said 'Terrible things usually occur on Halloween's Day' actually happened for real?

He was now turned into a cat, not a normal fluffy white cute one, but a mysterious black fur one, which most Muggles would label it as unlucky just only from its color. He really had no idea whether this concept would be the same way for most wizards or not, but somehow he got a nag feeling that he still wouldn't be welcomed much due to this belief.

The-boy-who-lived-to-become-a-cat inwardly sighed in utmost irritation. Being a cat didn't stop him from cursing bad luck which seemed coming toward him like nonstop waves crashing on this bloody day.

He was damned now, what should he do next? Even if he managed to at least clumsily using a cat paw to hold his wand, but casting any spell should have correct incantation. Since he became a cat, It must be totally impossible for him in cat form to cast a counterspell correctly on himself in a cat voice anyhow, more importantly, he was still unable to perform any nonverbal spell since the professor hasn't taught any students just yet. For Merlin's sake!

Shit! He must find someone who can help him with the counterspell so that he could turn back into his human form. But who could help him now as it seemed no one passing even a single being, then how could he possibly dragged all his clothes and his belongings and get to Snape's quarter before he slowly losing his human consciousness afterward?

Well...perhaps the only way he could get there was that he must have left all his things here to get help from the man before returning to gather it later. Harry shuddered as thinking about the expression on Snape's face. The man surely might have a good laugh seeing him in this state,

or even cast a trademark sneer at him for his foolishness. But either way, he still needed potion professor's help in returning to his human form as soon as possible, since it was frightening to stuck in any animal form for god knows how long it would take.

Even though cat was known as night owl for having excellent night vision, in other words, having a superior ability to see in the dark. He, however, felt that he couldn't actually gained any benefit from that. What was normal in his human form, now seemed as if it was double sized for him in little cat form. He also couldn't see clear detail of his surroundings but a big picture with blurred color. Moreover, there were so many smells of people in the school that he didn't know which direction he was in right now, and he didn't even know how Snape's scent was supposed to be, or else he could detect it once he knew and get his help almost immediately.

Harry tried his best in continue heading to Snape's quarter from his hazy memory.

As a human, he would definitely recognized atmosphere in Hogwarts including each buildings, hallways, staircases as well as remembered the shortest way from the starting point to get to any of his destination. But as a cat, everything around him was immensely changed.

What he could do now was only dodging smaller year school fellow especially the first years who would jump up on him almost immediately with twinkling gleam in their eyes as seeing a black cat form passing by.

Truth to be told, he might have underestimated the popularity of a black cat in wizarding world. Since for Muggles world, it was not only unpopular but also almost unwelcomed as domestic pet. But the situation here was completely different story. Who knew himself as a black cat, symbol of unlucky for most of Muggles, would be so popular and beloved dearly amongst the wizards.

Well, It was not that he not flattered knowing that his new cat form would be welcomed as any wizard's domestic pet, but during this situation it would do him no good for getting such excessive attention, since he needed to get a counterspell as soon as possible before the time ran out. Despite how much he got adored, it was preferable that this bloody misfortune didn't occur to him, so that he would not end up lifelong stuck in animal form and also not losing his human form along with many precious memories of his family and friends or even his future lover.

It took longer than Harry thought to get to Snape's quarter. He was not only wasting large amount of his time, but now he also got a feeling that he might get lost in Hogwarts like when he was a first year who just new to this tremendous place again.

Damn! It was hard enough for him in his cat form only finding the way to his destination.

He wouldn't have facing these troublesome situations if he didn't need to run away with all his might to escape from those kids. It was all their fault for jumping up at him like crazy.

Even though there was no malice intention behind them, but it just came out as if they were trying to tease his cat form instead of playing with it properly. They all trying to touch him here and there, even in the place that most cats won't even allow its owner to touch, like a chest, belly or pelvis. Some holding him up by the scruff, some holding only his chest, legs dangling.

But either way almost made him fall to the ground, causing him highly insecure feeling.

Most importantly, when he managed to struggle out of their hold, they didn't learn to just let go,

but still had the nerve to try chasing after him all the way. For Merlin's sake!

Frankly said, having so many people cornered around and held his cat form up like that would be something nearly frightening and highly uncomfortable for his animal instinct. even himself as a human didn't like to be surrounded by a crowd and snuggled up for too long either.

The boy who lived in cat form now signing exasperatedly as he didn't even know where he was right now, and started to get a bit confused about what he should do after this. He felt like his mind fogged up more than when he was just turned into a cat for a while ago. He had no idea how much time he actually left before his human conscious would completely wear off and being replaced with raw animal instinct instead. But noticing from a speed of his thinking right now which was a bit slower from its usual state, he assume there might still be some time for him to get help from any professor who just happened to be passing by his way in coincidence.

"Yikes!" The black haired boy known as the black cat cried out startlingly as he accidentally got bump up on something or maybe someone again, but this time was in a different place with different reason after his rushing on the hallway.

"Oh?" The mysterious figure exclaimed surprisingly as seeing a jet black cat stop right in the way."Had Mister Filch raising another cat here?" Said person frowning in somewhat confused with one's own presumption.

"Merlin's beard! What made you think Filch would be my bloody owner!?" Harry protested back almost immediately in offensive way, but the mysterious person seemed barely heard what he just said.

"That's quite incredible. Well...maybe you're being with any student. Who is your owner

anyway?" the person in front of him asking out but didn't wait for the answer, just bending down closer as if to take a good look at him.

"Hmm...quite impressive, a healthy jet black fur with emerald eyes. Whomever is your owner might have been taking good care of you."

Harry stared back as the person's face reaching closer, only to widen his eyes in shock, before changing to grateful after seeing that mysterious figure turning into none other than his head of house, professor McGonagall.

God! He finally found his savior right now, since she took charge of a deputy headmistress along with transfiguration professor as well. Right! He remembered that she was also an animagus cat

"Professor! Help! I'm accidentally stuck in this bloody cat form. Could you please changing me back to normal?" The boy tried pleading his professor but nothing seemed to be working since the older witch still blind to his word.

McGonagall frowning at the cat's action in contemplation. From her own experience, when a cat started pacing back and forth, brushing its head with people legs, and continuously making meowing sound. That meant it was asking for attention.

There weren't many reasons when a cat started to act like this. It could be hungry, needed hygienic care, seeking human's company, or even needed help with something. She was not completely sure which choice was actually the correct one. But from what she just noticed,

as pretending to walk away, it still followed close behind as if not wanting to part from her

at any rate.

Perhaps this little cat might need her help. However, what exactly did it want? And to what extent could she offer?

Alright, whatever it was. Gryffindor head of house just sighed deeply. Provided that this cat was let loose, and its owner happened to be one of Hogwarts students. Regardless of which year and which house he or she was in, that person would be anxious enough to come and find one's own familiar back.

But as anyone knew, Hogwarts, obviously, was so tremendous that it was no different than a huge maze that could make anyone easily got lost for ages. Even for Hogwarts faculties who familiarized with this place still took quite a good hour on patrolling the hallways at the nighttime. So, there was no need to even mention about the first year students as well as various types of familiars, since they would undoubtedly be the first group facing this fate sooner or later.

"Well, you do wish to tell me something, don't you, little cat?"

Blimey! Didn't professor actually heard what he just said? The boy sighed feeling more frustrated this time. Alright he would calmly repeated himself once again until she actually heard him.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm your Gryffindor student, Harry Potter. Could you please change me back to my human form? I need to get to professor Snape's quarter since I still had detention to serve. But it had been too long since I was turned into a cat, I'm afraid he might get angry that I'm being late again."

"Calm down, little cat. Even being a registered animagus, I couldn't actually understand cat language in my human form"

W...wait...!? That meant McGonagall wouldn't understand what he said...unless having herself turned into her cat form anyway? So, he just wasted his energy acting...umm...weirdly in cat behavior to catch her attention for nothing!? And now he would have to...repeat all his previous pleading for help again? Thank you very much!

Harry rolled eyes intending to cover his embarrassment as he felt his face uncontrollably flushed hot from his embarrassing action. He thought that being an animagus, his professor would naturally come to an understanding of cat language and its behavior. Clearly, that was

not the way he thought. He just had a fault presumption which led to a huge misunderstanding yet again.

Little did the boy knew, as he rolled his eyes, it caused his cat form rolling its eyes in accordance with his human act, which was quite funny for a cat to act as such. Actually that picture alone could have stern professor choking on her breath if she just got a glimpse when

that action came across her very eyes.

"Well, let's make it to the point and save us time, what exactly did you need my help,

little cat?" Professor McGonagall had her say first after transforming into a tabby cat,

her animagus form.

"Bloody Hell! Finally you can understand me. I'm not a cat, professor, I'm your student but got stuck in this bloody cat form far too long now."

"Language, if you would regard me as your professor, young mister…"

"Ugh sorry" Harry face fell after being scolded for his language even in this situation. Damn, McGonagall actually being a stoic professor for real. Anyway, it was not a time to grumble about anything, most importantly was that she could help turning him back to his human form that's it.

"It's Harry, Harry James Potter. One of the golden trio, the first youngest Gryffindor seeker since my first year at Hogwarts. And The boy who lived, that's what other people recognize me once arriving in wizarding world. Actually, there are many other names given to me which I could listed out—"

"That's quite enough, Mister Potter, I had already come across with those information for several years."

"Umm...right, I suppose so…just providing to you only for any identification needed."

"Well, that could be understandable, but there is no need to do anything as such. I believe an ability in finding yourself troubles for each year would be more than enough for any confirmation."

"Nah! I didn't find the troubles. professor. You know, troubles just always find me even if I tried my best to stay out of its way." Harry protested sheepishly after realizing that his stern professor just teased him for his usual misfortune. Actually he wouldn't mind anyone openly speaking of his bad luck anymore. Since It seemed that this overly misfortune was a part of his life, as well as his sheer dumb luck which fortunately helping him escape from those misfortune situation from times to times.

"Anyway, how could you being turned as a cat? Did you remember anything precisely?"

"I was rushing to get to professor Snape's quarter on time for a detention...but accidentally got bump into someone at the corner of the building. That time I only remember a flash white light shot right into my eyes...before everything blacked out...and here I am, stuck in a cat form." Harry explained his situation once again, only having transfiguration professor in her cat form make perplexed expression.

"Sighed...Mister Potter, you're really impossible one. Do you even understand the situation you're in right now? I doubted it would get more serious from now on."

"Was that about...whether I could be turned back into human form, or lifelong stuck as animal? I had just read through this from the book in the library this morning. For now, I didn't know how long since I was being turned...or how much time I left before completely losing my human conscious..."

"Yes, I was about to warn you of this, but since you have already come across with information, so there's no need for me explaining everything you need to be known anyway.."

"Umm…professor, could you please help transform me back to normal, or just taking me to professor Snape's quarter, I am afraid that he might be mad at me now if I'm continuing to procrastinate even a single more minute."

"Ah, right. I'll help you with untransfiguration spell now. Hold on a second, let me transform back so that I can do it properly."

"Eh! wait! professor" Harry suddenly cried out as if he just remember something important, stopping the older witch right before she transformed herself back, and got him turned back to his human form as well.

"What is it now, Mister Potter?" McGonagall frowned in slight irritation as the boy backing on his word.

"Ugh...almost forgot that I actually can't be transformed...right in front of you now...

That would be too embarrassing." The boy blushed furiously as he sputtered in low voice as if actually embarrassed with what he just mention about.

Truth to be told, he almost forgot about this, but it was just popped up in his mind from nowhere. Anyway, who would be crazy enough to actually saying that he left all his clothes somewhere in this castle, but planning to get it later when safely turned back to his human form. Therefore he would be completely naked right after transformation. No way! For crying out loud!

Had he really being naked in front of someone, at least that person should be male just like him, or someone whom he felt rather comfortable with, as it could have saved him from utmost embarrassment along with awkward situation that might followed afterward.

Damn, perhaps he should have asked Snape for help instead of McGonagall in the first place. Even if he had to squirm at potion master's trademark sneer either at his foolishness or recklessness as well as unfathomable expression in that situation, But of all people, he, however, would still choosing Snape, since he felt rather comfortable around the man more than in the past. Frankly said, he really couldn't dare facing his head of house for quite a long time, should the older witch saw him naked after his transformation

"Is that so?" Gryffindor head of house didn't seem to buy with said excuse, but chose not to object with it. Potter claimed that it would be too embarrassing if he transformed in front of her right now. Speaking of which...perhaps the boy really had a reason for his decision...but just can't say it out loud. Well...she got a feeling that she already understand what truly underlined his word to some extent.

"Well, if you must insist. Just remember having professor Snape help you on my behalf then."

"I'm really sorry,"

"For what actually?"

"Um...trying to ask for your attention to help me transform back...but then just wasting your time for nothing but my personal reason"

"No worry, Mister Potter, It's still my duty to assist students those are in need of help regardless of what house, more or less.

Moreover, you're also one of my lions, so you would definitely be under my direct supervision.

"That's very kind of you, professor."

"Alright, it's high time you get to professor Snape's quarter for your detention. I'll take you there to save Gryffindor from being overly deducted house points. But the rest is your responsibility,"

"It's even more than enough, I really couldn't thank you more."

"For one last thing, Mister Potter."

"Yes, professor?"

"Transfiguration tomorrow, I hope to see you in your normal state just then. And be punctual for my class as well."

"Of course, I will."

"Severus"

The black haired man narrowed his eyes as hearing his name being called, followed by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Potion master huffed in irritation as the person in front of his room just interrupted him while correcting large piles of students assignment.

"Good evening, Minerva, What takes you to my humble place at this time? Onyx eyes looked up from a parchment in front of him to his late night visitor, before putting the quill down eventually.

"Oh, Severus, there's no need to be this formal with me, you're no longer my student but one of a Hogwarts Faculties now."

"Well, as you know, old habits die hard."

"I suppose so." McGonagall gave a queasy shrug

"Let just get to the point so we can save both of us a time." Snape said nonchalantly in his normal plain voice.

"It's almost Eight now, I doubted the staff conference suddenly held at nighttime like this?"

"There is nothing as such. I just come by to inform something which might directly concerning with you, If you must know"

"Well, if it's not about a sudden staff conference, so what is it then? Or you do know Potter's whereabouts during your nighttime patrolling right away? For merlin sake, that insolent brat should know better than to continuously testing my patient."

"I see, so you're just looking forward to his presence anyway."

"I'm looking forward to nothing. Don't you see, I still have so much work to do right now. But if Potter actually happened to come serving detention, it just good for him to at least learning to follow a professor's order for once."

"Keep telling yourself that Severus. You should know better than trying to keep anything from me. It's no use in doing so."

"Well, what do you actually wish to have a word with me anyway? If not, then I have to excuse myself, these parchments needed to be finished by tomorrow." Snape changed his topic abruptly just to ignore what he wouldn't wish to mention about.

"Sigh. listen, I wouldn't repeat myself again. I found this cat at the hallway in coincidence. And he's the only one concerning with you directly. So just try to give him some time for adjustment."

"What?! Do you expect me to babysit a cat which don't even know where does it from or whoever is its actual owner? My, my, have you become so close with the student that you are learning the hard way to pull a prank as well?" Slytherin head of house snorted exasperatedly at what Gryffindor head of house said to him. It was the most ridiculous statement he ever heard from this stern witch for the first time in almost twenty years since he was a student here.

"Severus. Believe it or not, he is more than just a normal cat who would be the answer to everything you wish to know right now." The older witch shot a stern glare at the other person as if to slush him from further sulking

"Is it some kind of magical creature, or just someone's animagus form?"

"You might have to figure that out yourself as I could only tell what I know of."

McGonagall inwardly fighting to keep her expression as normal as she could. Since the man was master in occlumency, he could simply reading her mind at anytime and she couldn't risk Severus know what she actually plan for him.

Actually, she didn't lie, just restrained some information. She already knew everything about the cat and fully known what was his real identity. But she would leave all the mystery and a task in helping mister Potter with transformation to Severus for now. Since the boy seemed too embarrassing to have her seeing him transform back at that time.

Frankly said, she got a feeling that there was something underline mister Potter's word every time the boy mention about Severus. He was kind of overly eager to get to his detention with the most feared professor of Hogwarts, while the other student was grumpily speaking behind his back, and reluctantly got to their detention with the man.

It was as if Mister Potter was obsessed with Severus in some way. And as noticing Severus himself when mentioned about the boy, there was no malice toward him as in the past.

On the contrary, there was a strange gleam in his eyes as if he actually looking forward to the other person's presence even if he would openly rejected that he wasn't. Hmm...or there was actually something further between both of them.

But either way, she planned on following their complicated relationship secretly. If it was actually what she thought, well...there was no law in Hogwarts against it, and she believed congratulation should be granted when the time already came. But there would be a bit awkward feeling for everyone a first for quite some time.

"Now, if you excuse me, I still have several hallways to patrol and Gryffindor dormitory to be checked. Goodnight, both of you." McGonagall inwardly sighed in relief as she finally found a reason to get away without being caught with her plan. Then bidding them goodnight and making her leave as quick as possible before the man would come to his senses and stop her just in time right before she could flee.

"Wait! Minerva! that just doesn't help with anything." Potion master rose to his feet as to stop his colleague before making her leave. But too late, the woman was far more quickly than him since she stood near the door while he sat at his working place inside his own quarter.

"Damn it!" Snape swore grumpily before sighing forcefully in irritation.

Minerva already left his quarter, and also left him not quite a small trouble behind. What he didn't expect was that the woman intentionally left that bloody cat she had mentioned before in his room for real!

For Merlin's sake! Did it mean other than just correcting those idiots assignments, he actually needed to babysit a cat tonight?

Hell, since when could he actually protest against anything? It seemed that he always had no choice but to reluctantly handled various types of ridiculous and unwanted tasks relentlessly, either from that old meddling Dumbledore or the Snake faced bastard called Dark Lord. But this time was kind of a sudden request, which surprisingly came from one of his colleagues, Minerva, who normally barely asked him to do anything as such.

Alright, it might be something quite important, or else she wouldn't come up to him on herself. Moreover, it was not often that she would asked him for a favor, and he barely got a chance to repay her favor for all those pasting years since he was still a student, till he started his academic work here as a professor in some way. So...well...where should he start right away?

"What do you want now, hmm, little cat? Are you hungry or something?" Severus asked

in slight irritation as the black cat circled around him under his table, meowing and rubbing its head against his legs as if asking for his attention, causing him to lose his focus on correcting a large pile of assignments.

"Well, if you keep doing that, the only thing I suppose you wanted is food."

"Actually, I'm already full now sir." Harry answered, but clearly the other man didn't even heard his word nor understood it as well. Since he walked across from his working place to the kitchen, as if looking for something for a while before came off with a plate of food placed right in front of him, while his other hand still holding a can with a picture of a cat on it.

W...wait! That's not right! Even if it was surprisingly kind of him to treat a cat this good, but did Snape actually expected him to have this cat food!? He wasn't actually a cat! He was a human who just accidentally stuck in a cat form! For Merlin's sake!

"Here you go. you still considered lucky I had this last one sparred in my stock."

Harry's eyes widen, he swallowed difficulty as looking at what was given to him. He shuddered at the thought of himself having cat food. That was the most terrifying thing he ever experienced.

"Eh...not want to be rude...but I really can't take this."

"Stop gawking at me like you have seen a ghost or something. I can assure you aren't going to die, there isn't any poison it in."

"Hey! It wasn't like that!" Harry immediately pouted in protest.

Damn you git! That wasn't what he meant. He was just thinking that it would be better if this piece of meat in front of him was real human meal instead of canned cat food, since he really had no idea whether humans could actually eat animal food or not.

"Fine, I'll put it right here in case you might got hungry later. Now I'll get back to continue on my work, and you should know better than to interrupt me on this. Snape rolled his eyes exasperatedly as seeing a little cat staring at the food then looked up at him in weird expression as if it was feared that he might do it any harm.

Damn! what a paranoid cat. It didn't even get close to the plate. For Merlin's sake! Or did it actually need something else other than food? But then what exactly was it, since he couldn't understand cat's language anyway.

Snape stormed back to his desk, sighed forcefully as he sat down on his coach. Cat was such unpredictable and hard to pleased. That's why he chose just to play with it or feed it from time to time whenever he saw it coincidentally, not consider raising one as his own.

Harry blinked in confusion at the older wizard who now grumpily storming off to his working place yet again. Hell, did he just pissed Snape off for some reason? Was it because he didn't even touch the food the other man gave to him in his cat form?

Well, if that was it, somehow he could understand why Snape acted like that. However, it couldn't be helped for his refusal in the first place, since he still felt awkward at such an idea

no matter how excellent the meat really was.

After large moment passing by, Harry gathered all his courage getting closer to a plate of meat which Snape had left it for him, before sniff on it like a normal cat would do.

Despite already being full from Hogwarts large festive meal from the great hall, but once he had sniffed on this piece of meat, he felt like he couldn't just resisted against it somehow.

Merlin's beard. Even he didn't know what kind of meat it was, but he just knew that it seemed like some kind of fish which surprisingly smell good enough to be a savory food—

Wait! No! Harry shook his head forcefully, dispel the desire to consume the food. How could be thought that a cat food would be delicious. Hell, how foolish of him to do what he just what he just did. To regret it now might be too late as the curiosity not only killed a cat, but already killed him as well.

Although it wasn't something fatal, just a metaphor to his situation since he was trying to resist instinctive response of his cat form toward a savory food placed in front of him.

He, however, really shouldn't sniff that food in the first place, it only made everything worse, albeit he just did it out of his own curiosity, not to pleased Snape. Because right now he felt that his human conscious getting slightly weaker than cat instinct, which wasn't really a good sign

for him as well.

It was high time he needed to be serious with this situation and got help from Snape on his transformation as quick as possible. Hell, he didn't know whether this was the correct decision or not that he had to start from the beginning once again, when he finally got professor McGonagall transformed herself into her animagus cat to understand his troublesome situation and could almost help him back to his normal. Until he foolishly stopped her right in the process just because he felt too embarrassed to be naked right before her eyes after his transformation than being in the same state with Snape.

How ashamed. He had been unashamed to presume things for his liking that Snape could tolerate the sight of him being naked without actually asking that the man would mind or not. That almost seemed like he was so horny that he couldn't wait to wantonly present himself to the other wizard. Even he and Snape started to get along and cordial toward each other after forming a truce, but could the man really tolerate his presence all the time? Since today he chose to treat him like an old greasy git he used to be all those years again.

"What is it now? I told you not to disturb me during work—Ouch!" Snape took a quick glance at a black cat meowing around him before shot it a stern glare as to send his warning. But clearly, it didn't work on this time as a little demon suddenly jumped up on his lap before stamped up on a pile of paper, making a big mess on his desk.

"No! Get down for instant!" Potion master hissed in lowered voice with firm intention as he remembered it was one of the correct ways to stop a cat from misbehave without unintentionally making threatening gestures toward it.

Harry winced at sudden command. Normally the man's voice could startle him sometimes when he was distracted. So, it was no doubt that his command would be even be scarier for his cat form.

"Ugh..." the boy face fell in apologetic gesture toward his professor after seeing a mess he unintentionally made on the man's working place. Fortunately, his tail didn't hit an ink bottle which could have turned into a bigger mess, and might drive Snape losing his patience.

"Sigh, such a trouble making you are, huh, little cat?" Slytherin head of house shook his head slightly, sighing in defeat as he said to a cat as if it could understand his words. Actually it was more of a monologue than real conversation.

"I really don't understand why Minerva must took you to me when she might understand you in her animagus form. She could have solve whatsoever was your trouble even better than me anyway."

"I'm sorry professor, I was the one who asked her so. But please, I really need your help now, it's a matter of utmost important." The boy said in a low voice, even fully known that Snape wouldn't understand him, but still, he felt an urge to make his apology and explain his situation to the man.

"Was that mean you regret making a big mess now?" Seeing the reaction from the little cat a while ago, that seemed as if it understood his command and know that he already displeased of its misbehave.

"Good boy, at least you just listen to my command." Snape made a complicated expression on his face as he stroked the cat's head then its stomach gently. It seemed as if the man wore his usual trade make sneer, but as he took a better look at him, it was something between a smirk and smile.

In Merlin's name! Harry unconsciously holding his breath at that sight. It was rare to see the most feared professor of Hogwarts making other expression than his grumpy mood and sneer.

Although the other wizard might made his smile toward a cat, but that was really a heart melting smile he had ever seen.

But what shocked him most was that Snape's large hand surprisingly landed on his head,

as well as his stomach, stroking him gently as if he were his real owner. The touch was so gentle that it he instinctively purred and pressing his head against the owner of that hand for more, while imagining lewdly that this hand of his actually stroke his hair as well as touching his sensitive skin, his nipples, down to his member in his normal self just right now. And his deep velvet voice filled his ears with the same word he said just a moment but in seductive ways.

Harry couldn't help himself but arching against Snape's touch, cried the man's name in pleasure as he felt his nipples and his cock suddenly hardened, his skin was on fire everywhere his slightly cold finger teasing his naked body. With that alone was more than enough to make him come right on the spot.

Emerald eyes flew open as the boy stretched himself for a moment before glancing around then blinked confusingly. It seem that he was still at Snape's office, stuck in his cat form and sat right in the man's lap.

Blimey! Was he just doze off without realizing after that...uh...quite graphic imagination of his? How long did it take up until now? Most importantly, he didn't drool on the other man's clothes, or did he!?

"Already awake then, insolent brat." A deep voice rang beneath him followed by onyx eyes narrowed at him in questioning gaze.

"Huh!?" Being called with that name made him stunt at the moment. Apart from 'Potter' which Snape normally called him, the older wizard also using other pronouns when talking with him or to mention him with other people. And one of those also including such name he just calling him right now. Did this meant the man already know who he was?

"Have a good dream are you not? I suppose that might be the best one since you look so peaceful in your sleep." potion master smirked as teasing the boy in cat form who made a stunning face.

"Nah! stop teasing me for that, I don't even realised dozing off, let alone mentioned about a dream." he frowned at the man's word.

"Having yourself arching wantonly and purring in utter pleasure just under my small touch like that, but still keep rejecting that you didn't have any 'good dream' for one? What a naughty boy you are." Snape quirked his eyebrow challengingly while making his statement in meaningful way as if he was no longer having a monologue toward the cat, but actually spoke directly with the person whom he know of.

"Ugh! W...What are you talking about!? I did no such thing!" Harry's eyes widen, his face flush furiously in embarrassment at Snape's meaningful statement, before spluttered in protest.

If a cat could actually blushed just as humans did, his face in a cat form surely might be turning in ginger red same as Ron's hair color right now.

Even knowing fully well of his quite highly graphic imagination, but what he actually did in his cat form was only pushing his head against the man's hand and willingly got on his back,

let him stroke his belly for so long as his liking, that's it, nothing much.

" . It seemed that my punishment on the morning just wasn't enough. Perhaps I need to punish you harder for your misbehave, little cat, or I must say...Potter."

"Wait!? You already know that!? But how…!?" Harry actually gobsmacked this time when Snape finally called his name in confidence, his onyx eyes shown no hesitation at all.

He really no idea how the man could have made it to the point that the black cat presence now was him, when he completely know nothing about cat language nor being an animagus like professor McGonagall, who could at least understand him in her cat form just as he said before.

"Well, even in a cat form, you still never ceased to surprise me. What a pity, I wish I could see more surprising expressions in your cat form. But then keep talking monologue toward

the cat wouldn't help anything too. Don't you think?"

Snape didn't answer the question right now but changing their topic of talking as he known well that Potter would bother him for his answer. That gave him a perfect chance in taking advantage of the boy impatience as a 'punishment' against himself. And he dare say Potter would have no choice but to accept it right away.

"As much as I hate to admit so, you did have a good point about the latter one." Harry could only nod reluctantly with what the man mentioned before. He got a feeling that the Snape intently avoided his question. But forget it, he could just ask him later.

Most importantly, it had been too long since he was stuck in this bloody cat form after getting hit by that blast unknown spell. If he wasn't mistaken, he would have about an hour to transform back into his normal self before his human conscious slowly wear off, making him stuck in that form for unforeseen time, or worst for permanent. And now he believed his transformation couldn't be delayed any longer.

"So it's agreed. For one thing, I'll help you transform back only under my condition."

A smirk twitched up at the corner of his mouth triumphantly.

"Jeez! You really are a master of all conditions aren't you?" Harry harrumphed, also starring dagger at Snape. He wished he had a time-turner now so that he could get back before he accidentally bump into someone so that he wouldn't have gotten himself in the way of unknown spell and being turned into this bloody cat form from the first place.

"Fine! anything will do. At least I could have my human form back safely now." the boy sighed in defeat. Since when did he really had any choice in his life? Moreover, troubles and misfortunes seemed like to stick around him almost all the time even more than best friends like Ron and Hermione would do.

"I suppose our agreement reach then. Now if it must, just brace yourself for this immense change." Snape nodded slightly in acknowledgment before closing his eyes for a moment as to concentrated on spell incantation.

'Finite incantatem!' As the spell was nonverbally and wandlessly casted, the bright white light was suddenly flashed up in front of potion master, then cover the black cat sitting on the man's lap wholly, before blinded his very eyes right at the spot for quite a moment.

The boy who lived braced himself after what felt like forever. His transformation should be successful and he would safely being turned into his normal state right now, wouldn't he? After all, Snape was apparently one of the most powerful wizards. Therefore helping him transform back into his human form would just be relatively easy task for someone like him anyway.

"Potter…! For Merlin's sake!" Familiar deep voice shouted up first, followed by Onyx eyes widen in shock as if noticing something that just didn't seem right.

"What!? You know, you don't have to shout at me like that, professor. I haven't lost my hearing ability just yet." The Gryffindor seeker raising his hand as to cover both ears from the shouting sound.

"Yes, I suppose so, hearing from your insolent reply, I believe you can hear me just fine. And more than that, you just got back to your normal self now."

"Oh, right, thanks for your help professor. I thought I would be stuck in a cat form forever." Harry grinned widely as he could feel his normal limbs turning back into a smooth skin of his arms and legs, not those furry legs right now.

"Don't thank me just yet, you still had your promise to repay me after this. But first..."

Snape took a deep breath, swallowed hard as staring at specific scene before his very eyes unbelievingly.

'Calm down...just calm down…' The black haired man tried containing himself with all his might before he could have lost all righteousness to the urge to push this cheeky brat against the desk, and claiming him as his right now.

"You need not worry, I have my Gryffindor pride enough to keep my promise despite of whatever that damn condition of yours would be."

"Oh? how very brave of you to promise on such dangerous thing you never even known of

Snape quirked eyebrows surprisingly at Potter's nonchalant answer. The boy seemed like he couldn't care less about this.

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting used to have a madman like Voldemort haunting both my life and my mind for several years now. I suppose just one promise on unknown condition couldn't even compare to bits of his madness, or could it?"

"Very well, If you said so, I could have that special treatment arranged for you."

"Speaking of which, what's the problem now? Was there anything stick on my face or body?"

"No. On the contrary, I believe nothing ever stuck there in the first place…" Snape coughed intentionally as to cover his embarrassment before continue his sentence, but little did he knew that couldn't cover a faint red color that crept up on his face. "...even a single piece of clothes."

"Ugh! I almost forgot about this. Damn, I need to get my clothes back now." Harry started to blushed furiously as his professor mention about his nakedness once again. Hell, he was focusing on other important matter just as his transformation and was so engrossed in the conversation with the man that he actually forget about this embarrassing thing, had he didn't imply anything about his clothes.

"For Merlin's sake! Potter! How could you forget anything so important as this. Why pray tell are you in such a state?

"Well, a long story short, while rushing to your quarter for my detention, I bumped into someone accidentally, also got into the way of unknown spell at the same time. As I came to conscious, I'm already in the cat form, my clothes scattered around me at the spot."

"And you just left all your clothes and belongings there!?"

"Do you suppose I would make it to your quarter had I dragging all those things with my mouth alone, running through the hallways like crazy, while dodging a group of smaller year students who suddenly came up to tease as they saw me in my cat form?

"Well, I suppose that could made sense. How did you came up with Minerva anyway?"

"I just met her on the way in coincidence. So I managed to have her attention enough to get her transform in cat form so that I could explain what happened to me, then asked her to bring me to your quarter as quickly as possible."

"I don't understand. Why would your head of house still brought you down here in your cat form when she understood you in her animagus state? You could have asked her solving your trouble right at that time."

"And risk anyone happened to passing by could have seen me naked right in the middle

of Hogwarts!? That's not gonna happen. Even if there was no one but professor McGonagall,

I still wouldn't think that was a good idea." Harry pulled his face as shaking his head vigorously in protest at that thought.

"For Merlin's sake! you could at least led her back to where you were being turned, then asking her to transform you back at your dormitory. That could save a lot of trouble and might save you from your highly embarrassment.

"Oh, umm...well...I haven't thought about it that way...perhaps that time I wasn't in the right mind to think of anything thoroughly."

Actually one of the reasons he asked his head of house to bring him here was the same as the one he had told him just now. As for the other reason...perhaps it would be better being kept as a secret to himself...since he really had no idea how Snape would react to this.

While he kept telling Snape that he felt too embarrassing with the idea of anyone seeing him naked, it must be such a ludicrous when he told the other man later on that he felt so comfortable around him enough that he could let the man see him in such a state. Frankly said, this would be only what couple seem to do with their lover. No friend would ever do such a thing toward each other. (except for a sex friend if one might count)

To know that the boy who once being a bane of his existence had a feeling toward him,

even thought of him as an object of his affection would be too much for Snape. Even if they didn't hate each other now, but that didn't mean they might have mutual feelings toward others as well. They haven't even been in a relationship yet..

Actually It was only him who had one-sided feeling for his stern professor after all. But he couldn't risk losing his newly formed friendship with the older wizard just because his fault presumption. Anyway, just forget it, there was no use for him dwelling on something that haven't even occurred just yet. Harry took a deep sighed, shaking his head to dispel all ridiculous thoughts from his mind.

"Ter!...Potter!"

"Huh!?"

"Was there anything on your mind? You suddenly got distracted"

"Am I? uh...sorry...I just thought about something"

"Oh? there really are something that could have our famous Potter worried about. Would you mind sharing it somehow? Maybe I could...provide you some help."

"How kind of you to...concern about my worries. But it's just a trivial matter...anyway, thank you for asking...I really appreciate that."

"Very well, if you said so...Right, I suppose it's none of my business anyway."

Was he imagining things, or Snape actually replied back in slightly cold voice? Hell, did he just unintentionally pissed him off again? But what would the man suddenly disappointed with?

Or just because he refused the man's offer just a moment, and he already felt offense with this?

Damn! What an easily offended man he was. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his offer for help, but Snape himself was what he really worried most. He had no idea how to tell the other man about his feelings toward him. Was it really a good idea if he openly admitted that he was his object of his affection for quite some time now? But what if Snape didn't have mutual feelings toward him, and only thought otherwise, was he gonna lose friendship or even a trust which he hardly gained from the man? For Merlin's sake! He was really nervous that it hurt.

"Eh...wait! professor, actually I just forgot about one thing. Speaking of clothes...could I just ...umm...borrow yours please? At least I need to have something to wear on before getting my belongings back. I promise to get it laundry before returning to you as soon as possible."

"Do I even need to mind other people's business when someone just said firmly that he didn't need any help. Or I just misunderstood something?"

"Ah! That's it. You really felt offended that I didn't just accept your help in the first place,

are you not?"

"Hmph! Just who do you actually think you are to think so highly of yourself like this?

I suppose you better got over yourself now" Snape narrowed his eyes at Potter's exaggerated statement.

"Um...well, I just think that I am Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, savior of the wizarding world, and the boy who lived to vanquish the dark lord? Is that seemed important enough for you?" Harry intently touched his chin as if trying to contemplate something, before coming up with his answer in meaningful look.

"For merlin sake! You're such an insufferable one, Potter." Slytherin head of house could only rolled his eyes as snorted exasperatedly, before sighing forcefully in defeated.

"So…? Does it mean you already agreed to lend me your clothes then?"

"Just where do you got that ridiculous thought from."

"You didn't seem to...denial my request with hostile attitude...or your trademark sneer at me anymore." The emerald eyed boy looking up at the onyx eyed man with twinkle gleam in his eyes before smiling sheepishly at the other man, hopefully Snape would at least considerate of their friendship if he actually count him as his friend for once.

"Is that so? Then I believe I must decline your request now." Snape gulped hardly as seeing an expression shown on Potter's face. Whether the boy realized it or not, but he had made an incredulously cute expression, and that was a really heart-melting scene he had ever seen.

But he didn't want him to know that it just yet. since the boy still needed to be punished under his own condition for his misbehave just as he had promised it with him beforehand..

"W..wait! Hey! Why is that of all sudden!?"

"That isn't just happened by all of sudden. Don't forget that I had every rights to decide anything as I see fit. It's still my clothes after all."

Bloody Hell! Did he actually want to see him running out naked? Harry shuddered at the thought, before inwardly cursing in slight irritation. Why couldn't he just lent him a while,

it wouldn't take much time, just enough for him to gather his belongings from where he left back to his dormitory, changing his clothes for a second before coming back to Snape's quarter to serve his detention again.

"And don't ever think of inwardly speaking of me in any way, I could just read your mind anytime at my wish." Snape said as smirked triumphantly, he actually heard what Potter just inwardly though and the idea of him running out naked really amused him. However, he wouldn't have let the boy running out elsewhere to have other people but him see the sight of him naked, since he wished to keep Potter only as his possession.

"Yikes! I didn't think of anything as such."

"Keep telling yourself that Potter. it's high time you serve your detention along with your 'punishment'. I expect no talking back at me during such time, I won't take any 'but' or 'no' as an answer, and there wouldn't be any lenient to your cheeky. Now get yourself prepared"

"W...What exactly are you planning me to do for detention anyway, professor?"

"Oh, there is no need to be overly excited You'll know it soon enough, Potter." Snape whispered by his ears with his deep velvet voice, but the corner of his mouth twitched up into a sly smirk, his onyx eyes had a strange gleam in mischievous way

Harry swallowed difficulty as he felt his knee suddenly weaken, while a certain part of his body harden up from a warm breath that brushed against his neck followed by small nib on his earlobes seductively. He really had no idea what pray tell would potion professor planned to do after this. Or he actually underestimate the danger of 'unknown condition' as the man had warned him before!? And to regret now would be too late, since it was him who willingly chose to come playing with fire anyway.

But from what Snape just done while whispering those promising words, could it be a special kind of 'punishment' that he might have been looking forward to? Perhaps it wouldn't be so dangerous as he thought, or would it?

The boy who lived felt his face could almost burned in utmost embarrassing because of his new outfit which the double spy ordered him to wear on. Actually he didn't feel any difference of wearing or not wearing at all. Well, there would be only black collar with a cat bell attached to it, and long socks that really covered some parts of his body, but the rest was a tiny piece of maiden-like apron with a strings that could only hung on his neck and tied at his back

Frankly said, if noticed from a front view, that apron's length was only long enough to cover his cock, but what really shocked him most was that there was absolutely nothing covered his backside. That meant he was still standing naked in Snape's office, with nothing to cover his nakedness from being scrutinized by the man's sharp eyesight but a piece of bloody apron.

For Merlin's sake!

"That's almost perfect..." Snape nodded slightly at the graphic sight of Potter shown to

his very eyes, but then trailing off as he felt something still missing out there…the problem was that what it was supposed to be anyway?

"Haven't you done with this bloody outfit, professor? I think it looks like cosplay of a cat-eared maiden already"

"Remember your position, pet. In a private, I'm your master not professor. And who just gave you permission to talk right now, hmm?"

"Ugh...sorry m...master. I just...forget myself just a moment. It wouldn't happen again."

Harry almost spluttered in awkward from his own reply. He must have called the man in front of him his master, that meant he himself was supposed to be his pet. Snape even gone so far as having story guide set up for them to follow. (which was similar to the muggle novel's plot. )

Blimey! He wouldn't have thought the most feared professor of Hogwarts had a secret fetish on certain type of cosplay as well as role-playing in specific relationship such as 'Master-pet'

This would be the most surprising thing he had ever known from the complicated man like Severus Snape himself after all these years.

But what Harry really didn't understand was that why would Snape chose to reveal all these secret with someone like him who just formed a truce with the man for only a couple of months, after being the bane of his existence for almost seven years during his school life? That didn't make any sense at all. Speaking of which, was there anything ever seemed to be normal with his life anyway? Right, he should have learned to live with it by now, than asking for anything as such when it wasn't even there from the beginning.

They had been in 'Master-Pet' relationship since he could remember things, because his master, 'Half Blood Prince' bought him from Dersley, the cold hearted relative of his, and raising him as his own, but he wouldn't be considered as the man's family, or son, but a pet who was given life protection, health care, along with gratification and affection from his master in accordance to the terms and conditions on contract for 'Master-pet' they had made and mutually gave consent once starting this relationship.

There were some restrictions to what pet must and mustn't do, one of which was not to talk back or question one's own master, as well as giving a speech or comments at one's wish without being asked or receiving permission from master beforehand.

Well...at least these was only a fictitious story which he should act accordingly during their role playing as for realistic. He would feel utterly awkward had he actually entered into such twisted relationship with someone.

Even if his life couldn't be called normal just as others, but to suddenly jumping into the world full of various kinds of complicated relationships along with fetishes and kinks, he also needed quite a long time for this adjustment, that might take up to a couple of months or even years. Since it wasn't something people could suddenly familiarized with just in a short time. Frankly said, not everyone could even stand with these stuffs.

"Alright, since you plead me with such sweet voice of yours, and you just gave me an interesting idea about a certain thing. Perhaps...I could give the benefit of your harsh punishment. But just this time, don't ever think to make a habit of it."

"Thank you very much, master. I'll be more careful from now on."

"Don't thanks me just yet. Even if there won't be a harsh punishment for this time, but that didn't mean you'll get away with your other misbehave just yet." His so called master narrowed his eyes at him in meaningful way as mentioned about his punishment and his other misbehave.

"Did you know what have you done to serve this punishment?"

"Huh!? ugh...I really had no idea about this, master. Had I known anything of it, I would just tell you instantly"

"Is that so? My, my, I believe someone needed to be punished because of his cheeky as well. As I told you before, there wouldn't be lenient on such a cheek behavior. Now turn back, crossing your arms then on your knee, sit on your heels if you must. Prepared yourself for a punishment after this."

Bloody hell! Would Snape...no...his master actually had him punished just for his cheek reply? Harry subconsciously corrected the way he called the man, since it seemed that the older wizard really mind how he called him even in his thought, as the man could just read his mind anytime even while they were in the midst of role playing. And he couldn't risked getting himself served an endless punishments for real.

"Right, before we get started, I would like you to have this." Long cool fingers caress the boy's face gently on his cheek, downward to his jaw, his chin then stopped on his lips, toying with it for a moment before parting his lips slightly but wide enough to push his fingers inside with something small enough to be hidden between his digits.

"A...Ah…! nghhh.. " Harry instinctively swallowed as intrusive fingers pushing into his mouth. And that just came out as he was sucking up at his master's finger hungrily as if it was some kind of delicious candy. Little did he know his action and his moan just made some effect on his master's certain parts of the body.

As the man pulled his slick fingers off of his pet's mouth, he used his thumb pushed the boy's chin up as to close his mouth, force feeding a special kind of sweet down to his throat.

"Ugh…!" Seeing the startle reaction from the boy in front of him, the black haired wizard just smirk slyly in pleased as knowing that his lovely pet already swallowed that blast chocolate ball down, the only thing he needed to do was just waiting for certain kind of effect from it slowly activated, then he could just enjoyed its outcome with his pet for limited time as much as they wish. Even the boy might inwardly repelled it at first, but surely his cheeky brat would enjoy himself with it and could even asked for more.

Harry touched his head and buttocks after a sudden pain on that part subdued, only to widen his eyes in shock as he felt like something that did not belong to the human body just appeared there.

What the hell!? That couldn't be…! The cat ears...and tail…again!? The boy inwardly cursing in disbelief, oblivious to the fact that the older wizard could just read his mind at any time.

"You got it right, pet. Thanks to your interesting idea that I could finally figured out what just missing out on this outfit."

"W...wait I didn't remember suggest anything as such…" The black haired boy almost jumped as deep voice startled him back from the train of his thought.

"Oh? but I got the feeling that you still remember it well. What did you first comment after wearing this outfit anyway?"

"Umm...I said...it looked like...cosplay of a cat-eared maiden—! D...don't tell me that…!?"

Was it had something to do with a sweet the older wizard tricked him to swallowed down just a while ago before something took effect in his body? He remembered its taste was sort of

a chocolate.

"Exactly. The cat ears and tail surprisingly match well with the outfit. That's excellent!

the cat-eared-and-tailed young boy maid was what really suits you best."

"So this meant...you had planned it all along, master!?"

For Merlin's sake! He almost gone through all the troublesome situations to get his master help him transforming back to his normal self, only to let him add it back as his liking!?

The boy hurriedly checking on his body as if to prove something. From what he noticed,

his other parts of the body was still in normal state. No limbs being changed into a furry cat legs as he just worried beforehand.

"No need to be worried, pet. The effect from a chocolate ball I gave you would only lasted within a short time. Just relax, it was merely a special addition to match with this costume."

"Alright...master...I'll try to do as your suggestion…" Harry sighed, slightly relieved

as hearing his master's comfort.

So there was only cat ears and tail that being added up to his body. Well, if that was it, maybe he could just tolerate it for a while until his master satisfy with his punishment, before the effect of cat ears and tail just would just wear off from his body after a certain time.

Little did the boy know while he tried thinking optimistically about the current situation as being told, he was totally oblivious to what exactly the older wizard had been planning to do with him afterward. And that would completely changed his mind toward certain things in significant way.

"A hundred lines of handwriting without any typos!? Ugh! Please...isn't that just too much?"

"Did it seem to you that I give permission to bargain your punishment?" Onyx eyes narrowed in slight irritation as hearing a complaint from the small frame boy. "One hundred ten lines now."

"But that's impossible, how could one actually manage without any of it?"

"Don't you remember I wouldn't take any 'but' or 'no' as an answer? That just made it one hundred twenty."

"M...master!?"

"If I were you, I would just stop this ridiculous bargain and served my punishment as soon as possible, perhaps I could have managed at least ten lines for now." Half Blood Prince shot a warning glare with his deep cold voice at his pet whom now started to act misbehaving.

"Was that my punishment seemed too lenient for you somehow? I suppose one hundred fifty would suffice, was it not?"

"S...sorry...master...please forgive me." Harry started fidgeting, his face fell as he suddenly felt nervous at sudden change of atmosphere around them. Even if this was during their roleplay, but the way the other man acted just a moment was exactly like his usual snarky self known as the most feared professor of Hogwarts. And he just known by his instinct and experience that he should just stop testing the man's patience at once before he would actually pissed off and that could have ruined all their good atmosphere for nothing.

For Merlin's sake! Either being real Severus Snape, or Half Blood Prince, his roleplay character, the mutual criteria of both characteristics was that they were always serious about the obedience and punishment. And there was a fine line between teasing him or anger him. As for his case, he might have just unknowingly crossing the line that he shouldn't have.

"Well, apology accepted, just stop whimper and start writing by now."

"yes, master." The black haired boy slightly nodded before reaching out for quill and plain paper on his master's desk, then start writing in silence.

'I must not be late.' was the word ordered to be written for a total of one hundred fifty lines.

In fact it seemed like he just serve his potion professor's detention while serving his master's punishment at the same time.

While the boy who lived enthusiastically wrote his handwriting lines, Slytherin head of house also occupy himself with the rest of student assignment which still need to be corrected.

That causing the atmosphere in the quarter suddenly became eerily silent as no one seemed to talk to each other for quite a long time.

"It had already been long since you first started writing, I suppose you finished it by now?"

"Yikes! Don't scare me like that!" Harry jumped as he was startled out of his concentration from his writing by the warm breath which brushed against the back of his neck, along with deep velvet voice that whispered to his ears in seductive way.

"Did I?" The older wizard chuckled slyly as quirking his eyebrows not seem surprising at all.

"I just merely check on your working process. Speaking of which, mind if I see how far you have manage on?"

"If you must insist, I've already manage about—" The boy was about to show his proud piece of handwriting work from the fruits of his hard effort, but only to trailed off in mid sentence, eyes widen in shock.

"Oh hell! no!" He swore as scratching his unruly black hair, clearly felt upset with what he had just seen on his work.

There was an ink stained on a piece of handwriting work he had been working so hard on it for quite a long time, on the paper laid a blast quill he had used as a tool for writing still dripped with ink water at the end of it. The only think he could guess what just happened was that when he was startled out of his concentration, the quill might slipped out of his quillhand before falling awfully accurate on his work. But at that time his attention wandered elsewhere, so he wasn't careful enough that something might have happened afterward.

"What was the problem with it anyway?" Snape tilted his head slightly in questioning way before taken aback at the boy's work.

"Well...I see, you manage nothing but piece of mess..." But before he could even say anything further, Potter suddenly cut him up with shaky voice with pleading look as if he was about to cry at any moment.

"Would it be alright if I just...use a cleaning spell on the ink stained part...than to rewrite all of it? Please…professor"

Potion master made a quick glance at the piece of ink stained work on his desk before looking back at the Gryffindor who serving both his detention and punishment in their roleplaying, suddenly he came to a realization about something quite important.

As he looked into boy's emerald eyes, he saw the gleam in his eyes waiver in somewhat nervous, but at the same time he just saw something akin to determination toward him from that gorgeous eyes as well.

It seemed that while some part of him tried to embrace the information he had just learnt to regarded him in new characteristic as his master, Potter still subconsciously saw him as his snarky professor, and from the boy's action it seemed more like he still afraid of disappointing his professor than his master anyway.

Snape could only sighed inwardly in defeat. Well, he didn't know if he should be proud of his reputation as the most feared professor of Hogwarts, or disappointed at himself in a failure of making his pet acknowledge him as a master in their roleplay on 'Master-pet relationship'

since the brat still called him professor from his subconscious anyhow.

Perhaps it was high time he needed to talk with him open-heartedly in every matter,

even if that meant he had to wear his heart on his sleeve or admitted his true feelings toward the boy on this very day.

"Ugh...sorry...m..master, I shouldn't forget my position yet again" Harry pressed his lips in a thin line as clenching his knuckle tightly. "And speaking of my work...had I been more careful than this, it wouldn't be—"

"There's nothing to be sorry...Potter."

"Huh!?" Harry immediately looked up, surprised as being called with his normal name once again. Was that meant their roleplay just came to an end? But why was it so sudden?

"You just heard that right."

"I...I don't understand…" The black haired boy frowned in questioning way.

"My, my, are you suddenly became incomprehensible of what even a small child could understand? There is nothing to be sorry when you haven't done anything to feel sorry for."

"For Merlin's sake! That was not what I meant!"

"Was that so? Then mind to clarify what exactly did you refer to?"

"Ugh...I don't know how to tell you about it…"

"Don't tell me you had just lost the ability to speak as well?"

"Oh please, just stop teasing me with everything, will you?"

"Well, I'm listening, you could just ignore my teasing word and continue your speaking normally anyway."

"Tch, that didn't really help with anything." This time Harry could only pouted in protest as seeing a smirk on Snape's face followed by his dark chuckle. Damn, the man clearly couldn't get enough of teasing him just yet.

"Sigh. You know, I couldn't believe you would be far more serious than I am sometime." Snape shook his head exasperatedly as seeing the boy in front of him suddenly got serious with his teasing. "Alright, I promise not to teasing you, satisfy? Now, I suppose you could tell me what you have in mind, would you not?"

"Well...there were so many things I didn't quite understand. Why would you reveal all those things about your secret fetish, kinks along with specific complicated relationship with someone like me whom you just form a truce for only a couple months? Wasn't that something you would like to share with someone holding the same interest with? Or at least someone whom you felt comfortable around or having enough trust to do so?"

Harry crossed his arms as started saying everything he had in his mind after being allowed to do so. During his talk, he would glance on his professor from time to time as to notice an expression on his face. But clearly, what he could see from complicated man like Severus Snape, was only unfathomable expressions as usual.

"Most importantly, you even gone so far as to order me to dress with special costume as you pleased, and set up a story for roleplaying with me, even known fully well that I knew nothing about this, and I might not really into this stuff as yourself. But then, after we started our so called roleplay for quite a while, you just decided to put an end to it all of sudden as when it began. Was it because I did something to pissed you off unknowingly? Did I cross your line when I shouldn't have? Or was I be a really bad pet for you that you couldn't stand to be my master anymore?"

The Gryffindor seeker bit his lips as mentioned about their roleplay which was later put to an end by the Slytherin head of house himself without him even realizing it. But hearing the other man called him by his normal name, he could just guess that their play actually ended with a certain reason, but what exactly was it anyway?

"Could you please tell me why was that so? It really confused and irritated me greatly when I know nothing about your motivation behind your actions toward me tonight. I had no idea what exactly you planned to do with me, but I just know that I didn't want you to be disappointed

in me despite of whatever position I was in, that's it."

"Potter…" Snape widen his eyes surprisingly after hearing what the boy actually had in his mind. He started to feel sorry that he didn't actually try to put himself in the boy's shoes for once. And there were still many things he didn't even know about him as he actually thought he did.

Seeing Potter's insufferable and cheeky action toward him, it seemed as if he was always being an insolent brat. In fact the boy just worried about everything that concerned him, just as how he would feel if he accidentally did something wrong, would he going to pissed off with his action, or would he disappointed in him for failing to do anything as being ordered. Potter also had quite low self-esteem toward himself and also incredulously be an idiot boy who just oblivious to a subtle admission of his true feelings toward him by showing every secret about himself without holding any important information from the boy at all.

"Well, before giving the answer you want for those questions, I also had something that I didn't quite understand, and would like to you to clarify yourself as well. Provided that your answer could pleased me in someway, then I might consider giving mine in return."

Instead of answering the boy question, Slytherin head of house simply made a proposal that seemed bias to his benefit. It was still his selfishness for not wanting to be the first one to admit his true feelings in a word toward Potter, when he didn't know how the boy actually felt toward him other than what he already told before. That was just the fear of rejection, in terms of living up to other people's standards and fulfilling their expectations not a real affection as he might got himself confused as per se

Potter might just started to be considerate and showing more respect to him than in the past, but that didn't mean he might have even the slightest feelings in return, since the boy seemed too oblivious to all his subtle display of affection. And he didn't want to raise his own hope only to be crushed into pieces provided that all his self fulfilling prophecy was nothing but a fault presumption of his. Frankly said, he also fear of rejection from Potter as well, but that was because he already harbored his love toward the boy so much that it hurt.

"Well, would I get my answer? If not, do let me know whether I have to change my mind about giving mine." Snape was the one who asked up first as to break the silence around them.

"Damn, why in hell my answer concerned with you considered giving yours or not?

Wasn't that proposal of yours seem too bias anyway?" Harry frowned as thinking of that bloody unfair deal.

"Is that so? Then what exactly did you expect from the Slytherin, let alone the head of house?" Potion master just gave a queasy shrug as if he couldn't care less about this.

"Jeez! you're so impossible!"

"Was it meant you already prepared to tell everything?"

"Did I ever really have any choice?" Harry snorted, rolling his emerald eyes exasperatedly.

"Who knew? A choice actually yours to make."

"Whatever." The boy who lived shook his head as sighing in defeated. "Alright, what exactly do you want to know, professor? Just ask right away, I will try answering everything as I could."

"Do tell me what I had asked before, but this time I require the true reason which you had kept from me. Why would you ask your head of house to brought you down here in your cat form, given the fact that she understood your trouble in her animagus form and could help transform you at that moment?" The spy in light staring at the chosen one as requesting for answer he actually long for, since he got a feeling that the boy wasn't telling him everything back at that time, and he must hold some information to himself.

"It was really embarrassing for me...if I was being naked in front of professor McGonagall or someone who happened to passing by. Hell, I wouldn't even dare to look into her face for weeks or months had she really saw me in such a state...and I wouldn't be crazy enough to actually admit that I had left my clothes somewhere in the hallway but plan to return to get it later after got myself transformed back to normal self...so…" The Gryffindor seeker fidgeting under his scrutinized look for the second time this night. Actually, he didn't plan to admit this fact to potion master at all, since he didn't know how the man actually think of him, or even have the slightest feeling in return.

However, what the older wizard offered to him was sort of interesting even if it was bias to the man, but at least he would finally had a chance to know what was behind the man's motivation as well as what he planned to do with him tonight. Perhaps he might got lucky

to know how the man actually think toward him after all this time.

"So? You just asked her to brought you down to my quarter? That didn't make any sense! You said you felt embarrassed of being seen naked by her as well as other people, but you just...ugh...don't tell me that...you didn't even feel the same way when thinking of me at all?!"

"Nah! It wasn't that I didn't feel embarrassed when thinking of you at all! But...it just...

I just felt sort of...more comfortable knowing that at least you're a male like me...Actually...it was...only you whom I trust enough to being seen in my nakedness, no one else." Harry said incoherently as mentioned that certain incident once again.

"Sigh. You really are such a reckless boy I had ever known. Did you ever thought of what I could have done to you in such a state? I might have actually taken advantage of you by all means both verbally and physically just as I already did to you beforehand, if you still remember that clearly.

"But you weren't actually taking any advantage of me both verbally and physically, and what you had already done with me wasn't even resemblance to what you thought you really done

at all. So why overly worried about anything you haven't even done just yet?"

"Damn you and your Gryffindor spirit. That's because you're being too optimistic about everything and everyone around you, idiot boy. Had you ever knew of my real motivation and what I planned to do with you, you would have said otherwise." Slytherin head of house snorted as shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Really? Why I wasn't even surprised. Perhaps I might have some deep dark secrets within me as well. Don't forget that Voldermort's dark soul was once dwelling inside me since I was only a toddler until the last wizarding war against him which was just ended recently that I able to get a part of him eliminated for eternity. Moreover, in the sorting ceremony before starting my first year, that blast sorting hat once almost have me sending to your house, but at that time I just asked it not to, so I ended up in Gryffindor from then till now."

"Wait…Is that true that you had ever asked a sorting hat to sort you in different house from its first decision?"

"Hell, yeah, what would I get if lying to you anyway? But, why do you suddenly interested about this? Was there something I need to know?"

"Not exactly. Actually a sorting hat was merely an enchanted thing to have slightest magical power to sort the students from their most basic traits and characteristics. And no one ever actually communicate with it, let alone changing its outcome of sorting for once."

"Well, what exactly did you expect from someone who never really had a normal life as me anyway?"

"Right, I suppose so, how could I forget that you never stop to surprise me in almost everything." Snape simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"It should be my turn now, professor, you already got my sincere answer as you wish."

Harry hurriedly cut him up while he still had a chance or else he might not have the answer he wanted from the man for himself as well.

"How exactly did you know I was in my cat form when you knew nothing about the cat language, and you wasn't even an animagus like professor McGonagall? How long did you just know for sure before you called my name in such confident like that?"

"Patience. Since when I said I'm already pleased with your answer?"

"Damn that patience and your pleasure. If it wasn't a quid pro quo, then I might have to change my mind about answering your question for any further."

"Oh? How impressive, Gryffindor like you just started to bargain like any Slytherin would do." Snape quirk eyebrows in surprising way. He didn't expect Potter would actually bargain something for himself even such a small matter like this. The boy really never cease to surprise him in almost everything and in unexpected time.

"Alright, if you must insist. Even though I knew nothing about a cat language, nor being an animagus like your head of house, but don't forget that I wasn't a double spy and Slytherin head of house for nothing. When I first saw Minerva brought you in your cat form down to my quarter, I thought that you might be a real normal cat, but after she asking me for a favor to taking good care of you and gave you some time to adjust since you were the only one who cencerning with me directly, I just started to think that something wasn't right with this cat."

"As I asked whether you might belong to any student or being an animagus, Minerva just avoid giving me a direct answer. That confirmed my assumption further that the cat must be any student who accidentally stuck in that form. Because If I was not mistaken, there was no one but Filch raising a cat in this castle, and it wasn't the same color as you in your cat form. Moreover, animagus could simply transform oneself at one's wish. If that was actually a student, he or she must have report one's real identity right at my order already." Snape paused to see a surprise expression on Potter face from time to time before continuing on his speak.

"It was pretty convenient timing that you didn't even seem to show up at my quarter for your detention when it was almost eight and already late for almost an hour, while normally you wouldn't be late on my detention more than ten minutes, which was the highest limit I could stand with your unpunctual. So I assumed that perhaps it was you who already be right in front of me in your cat form. Therefore I just tried many ways to prove those assumptions by myself. Just as giving you a can of cat food to see that you would really dare to have it or not.

I also tried to treat you as if you were actually a cat as to notice and differentiate the reactions of real cat out of a student who might got stuck in a cat form. And the outcome was...quite surprising and could entertained me a lot at the same time. As I pet the fake cat, well...I noticed that its reaction just under my small touch...was quite like any human who...writhe under someone's seductive touch as if he actually felt highly aroused in a foreplay."

Sly smirk crept up on his face as he recall certain memory of Potter's quite graphic reaction which he just only visioned in his mind. A picture of the boy naked, writhe under his touch,

as his hand teasing his nipples, his sensitive skin and down on his member, causing him moaned his name sweetly. That would be the most graphic sight he ever dare thought lewdly of the boy in front of him right now, and it almost drove him crazy with the desire to claim Potter as his.

"For Merlin's sake! You just know it all along for quite some time already, but still...let me worried like a crazy...and even let me gone so far with...ugh...such an embarrassing action under that gentle touch of yours. Damn, that was so gross!" Harry quickly covered his hot and reddened face in utmost embarrassed after knowing a surprising truth from Snape. The man had correct guess for quite some time but chose to teasing him with dubious action instead of telling him at once, and he still got the nerve to say those embarrassing words nonchalantly.

Wait…! how could Snape knew he imagined himself writhe under his touch just like he was actually aroused by that!? Was his reaction that obvious!? No, it couldn't be, he remembered only let the man stroked his head and belly in his cat form as he wished. At least that was what it seemed to be in a reality. Or did he somehow manage to read his mind directly through his cat form!? Emerald eyes widen in horror at that thought, if that was so...Snape would already knew how he actually think of him as a subject of his affection!

"As much as I hate to admit, my legilimens skill didn't have any effect on animal as when it was directly casted on humans, or at least any magical creature which has somewhat high intellectual, if one might count that as well. Anyway, that doesn't matter, I didn't even need that skill to know what the fake cat thought at that time, since your action was so easy to read,

and it already spoke louder than any words."

"Jeez! I really hate you some time, professor. Alright, since you claimed to know me so well, then you should actually know by now that how exactly I think toward you, because I had already express everything clearly in my mind."

"How exactly do you think of me? Huh!? You didn't even know that yourself, then how do I suppose to know anyway?" Snape raised eyebrows at the boy challengingly. Truth to be told, he somehow knew what Potter tried to mention, and know how he felt toward him already. That meant they both had mutual feelings toward each other right now.

Damn, He almost couldn't keep his foolish smile from showing on his emotionless mask, that was highly unprofessional of him to act as if he was a teenager who just had his first love with someone. In fact it was actually his first love, and most importantly, with the boy who was younger than him almost twenty years, which enough to be his son. Anyway, potion master just stayed calm and kept his cool mask on as usual since he decided not to let the insolent brat got overconfidence just yet, because he still waited for the admission in a word from the boy himself.

"Oh please! don't play dumb with me, will you? I know you could just read my mind anytime at your wish. And I recognise your presence as well as your magical signature every time you got into my head whether I allow it or not."

"What!?" Onyx eyes widen as the black haired man almost shout clearly in surprised. He didn't expecting the boy would be able to remember his presence and magical signature that easily. Next time he had to make sure he leaving no footprint on the boy's mind at all.

"What 'what'?" The green eyed boy tilted his head slightly in questioning way as seeing strange reaction from his professor.

"That's...nothing...just got back on our question and answer session already. Anyway, whose turn was it right now?" The spy shook his head before switching their topic of speaking abruptly as to avoid mention of something he didn't want to.

"Well I just got my answer on something I want to know, more or less, so I suppose it should be yours."

"Alright, just let me think for a while."

"This time I would just asked straightforwardly then, How did you think about the roleplay? Did you enjoy it or not? Or was there anything you wish to share opinion?"

"Did you mean only roleplay or everything including...umm...fetish...kinks…and other stuffs?"

"Well...if you could provide me with all above, it would be highly appreciated."

"Umm...well...as you might already know,

I'm completely new to these kind of things.

For me, it was just like a whole new world full of surprises and fascination, especially your fetish on fantasy costumes so called cosplay. Actually I think a cat-eared and tailed maiden wearing a collar was somewhat cute. Well...it would be a lot better...if I could at least have my underpant back. It was too embarrassing for me even now since...there was nothing to cover my nakedness but this blast apron."

"Is that so? Glad to hear that from you, at least you just didn't reject me for my fetish alone."

"Huh? Did you just mention something about me rejecting you?"

"Nothing! I just said at least you just still giving respect to me as your professor as usual." Snape almost jumped inwardly as Potter startle him with the topic which he wasn't ready to reveal just yet. That made his refusal word seemed more harsh than he actually wanted it to be.

"Really? You know, I'm a great secret keeper, you could just told me everything in your mind as I already told you some of mine during this quid pro quo deal."

"That was really nothing, Potter...thanks for your offering anyway."

"Alright, if you said so." Harry nodded in slight irritation as he wasn't bought by what the man said, but decide not to keep pressing the topic any further since he knew if he did so, the man would even keep that matter to himself closer, and he might never know what he actually looking for. "Actually you need not worry about that professor, I would still regard you as my professor no matter what."

"Thanks, let just continue on the topic we discussed before. How about the certain relationship just as 'Master-pet' along with our roleplay?"

"Umm...I would said that straightforward, please don't be angry with me just yet.

Was that 'Master-pet' even a real relationship that exist between people? I didn't quite understand with its basic practice. How was it different from a relationship between a human who regard oneself as a master and one's own real pet, I mean any kind of animals, not a person who regard oneself as 'pet' toward the other person as if said person was actually owner or master of that 'pet'?"

"Right, I already knew you would come across this question sooner or later." Snape turned back to a bookshelf nearby, his eyes glancing on the name on the book spine for a moment before stopping right at certain book he just looking for.

"This would help clarifying every question you would like to know. you don't need to read it right now since I would lend you until you finished reading it all, but remember to return it in perfect state as when I gave you, understand?"

"T...thank you, that's very kind of you professor." Harry nodded as receiving a book from Snape with utmost careful. He couldn't treat it reckless as his own textbook or the man might have chopped his head just for his recklessness. As he glanced at the cover, the name of the book and its interesting illustration immediately caught his eyes in surprise.'BDSM contract' Hmm?

"Eh…is this actually the book you recommend to me anyway?" The black haired boy frowned, looking up from the book then at his professor in questioning way.

"Indeed. however, I must warn that this wasn't a muggle novel that you could find some fun as you might have thought, but it was a legal style document which actually provide information. I hope you could have some use from it more or less before you just falling asleep from reading right away."

"Oh, well…perhaps I might have to rely on the wide eye potion in order to finish it then." Harry tried saying with joke as he just got himself not quite a thin book as he thought, and most importantly it was in written language after all. How could he actually not doze off while reading it as he was warned?

"Fine. Whatever pleases you."

"This would be my last question now, professor."

"Was that already ended with what you had in mind?"

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit, I must regretfully inform that only single question after this, it was already came to an end."

"Then just asked it already." Snape pressed his lips in a thin line as he replied in irritation.

Damn, what was that feeling which suddenly crept up in deepest part of his heart after knowing that his long conversation with the boy would end sooner or later. Or was it a loneliness and disappointment of parting, No, that was too ridiculous, Potter wasn't actually parting to any distance place, just merely got back to his dormitory, but why in merlin name he must have felt this way after all?

"After I started this question, would you please answer it truthfully?"

"What did you actually want from me, Potter?"

"A truth, professor, I crave for a truthful answer from you after all."

"I believe I already gave every answer you wish to know by now.

"That wasn't an answer in the sense that I mean. I knew you still held some important information from me since I just gained only low level of trust from you right now. But please believe me, I do appreciate having such a long conversation with you just as tonight. And I'm looking forward to it again next time if you actually give me a chance."

"Potter…" Snape whispered the boy's name in a low voice, his heart almost skipped a beat once hearing such a surprise confession from him. It was as if the boy was just admitted that he really liked being in his company and enjoyed every minute they spend together during this time, even if it was just nothing but a long conversation alone.

It might be his selfishness in keeping some important information from the boy and just giving such a small level of trust to him after they had passed an intensive training both physically and mentally for the last wizarding war against the dark lord together for several months.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Potter at all. But for him, giving a full trust to other people wasn't something he would suddenly familiar with. Since he spent almost entire life being a double spy for both sides, serving two masters, facing deadly situations. Most importantly he was one of the dark lord's inner circle, It was utmost important to keep so many important information and chose to use only one not only for the best interest of which side he was in, but also to survive under any tough situation. All of these circumstances had made him a habit even an instinct of keeping secret and not easily gave a full trust up even now.

"Alright, I would manage to answer it as much as I could. What's your question then?"

"Why would you introduce this certain complicated relationship, along with all fetishes, kinks and roleplay to me, when you fully known that I was so new to this kind of things and there could be probability that I couldn't stand this stuff after all? Wasn't it something you should share with other people who held the same interest with you? Or at least someone whom you trust and felt comfortable enough to do such a thing?"

Truth to be told, he kept asking himself for quite a long time whether it was a correct decision to do so. since he really felt frightened with what he would got for his answer. But then decided to cast his fear aside in the last minute, gathering all his courage and took this chance asking one important thing that confused him most, before a grievance and self-doubt would have gradually eaten him alive.

"Why would you thought that way?" Potion master quirked his eyebrows in questioning way.

Potter said as if he felt offense that he was unworthy enough to be introducing this kind of things, but before he could open his mouth to say so, the boy just suddenly cut him up, irritation clearly heard from his voice

"I suppose you could answer my question, not asking me back."

"Well, if you would listen to what I am going to explain just a bit..." The black haired man took a deep sigh as seeing a harsh reaction from the black haired boy. Actually He was about to reprimand him to watch his tone, but chose to stay calm and let the boy just came back to his senses on himself after realizing that he didn't reply back with the same harsh emotion at all.

"S...sorry I was just impatient for a moment"

"I knew what I introduced to you was not something that anyone could easily accepted,

let alone acknowledge of its presence. But seeing from your reaction back on that time,

even though you looked dumbfounded with all these stuff, but there was a gleam in your eyes telling me you wasn't completely reject, just surprised and awkward with certain things like when you calling me 'master' and me calling you 'pet'. But seeing you tried to embrace this new information even if it went against your subconscious to regarded me as something else other than your professor, which might confused you greatly, so...I believe it would be a great opportunity to introduce you to this."

"No offence but...I believe you already got a wrong person to introduce this stuff to. Since I might just be a good student who is trying to learn new knowledge provided by professors.

Or perhaps I just didn't want to be rude and disappoint you when you seemed so willing to teach me something I never known before."

"None taken...but was it any problem with me seemed so willing to teach you new knowledge?

When you said it yourself that you just didn't want to be rude and disappoint me anyway. "

"I remember when bargaining my punishment on a handwriting work, you looked really scary as if I just encountered with your old snarky self once again."

"Was that your problem right away? Well…I must say it was a part of roleplay as for realistic. But I decided having you served both detention from me as your professor and punishment from me as your master at the same time."

"Is that so? Then what about our truce? Was that also a part of your act as for realistic

as well?"

"What pray tell did you mean Potter? Might I ask what exactly was your problem right now?"

"Oh, please! Don't play dumb with me, I was only asked for the easiest thing from you just as giving a single truthful answer for my last question, but what you done was just dancing around topic for ages without giving anything as such."

"Damn it! What exactly was your problem right now? You said I jumped around the topic. But I just felt otherwise, the one who actually keep doing that wasn't me but you. I believe I already told everything for your answer and most importantly in a truthful way just as you want.

For Merlin's sake! Why can't you just believe what I said for once?" This time Slytherin

head of house almost couldn't control his irritation that shown on both his words and voice,

as the Gryffindor keep pressing topic that he couldn't provide anything more than what he already gave.

"Don't you know why I must insist on introducing those kind of things to you? Everything was clearly shown from my action already, why don't you ever learn to understand these subtle action at all, you idiot boy!?" The man said through his gritted teeth as almost reaching his last straw. He almost admit everything he could, even subtly confess his love toward the boy under such obvious action of his, but clearly the boy just understand nothing at all! How irritate!

"Idiot boy?! Oh right! That's just what I actually am! I was such an idiot to felt comfortable around you all these months after we forming a truce, idiot to developed strange feeling that similar to liking toward you, most idiot to even think of you as an object of my affection, and even dare thinking that you might return this feeling toward me some day. But it was only my self fulfilling prophecy. Everything was just my fault presumption anyway. In fact I might never even being considered as your friend, since I was not the one who gain your trust from the beginning."

"W...What!? Did you just say...you had a feeling toward me? Was I...your object of...affection?" Snape was the one who asked up first after atmosphere around them suddenly became eerie silent for quite a large moment.

"For Merlin's sake! How many time would you want me to repeat myself of my foolishness? Yes! I'm an idiot for having a feeling toward you for quite some time now, and I love you so much that it hurt!"

Onyx eyes widen as he finally heard certain word he had been waiting from Potter for what seemed like forever. It was such a fierce confession of love he had ever heard in his life.

"That would be...quite a shock for you anyway. isn't it? But...well...I sort of understand that...you might couldn't stand a sight of me after this...and even got back to hate me

as before—!"

"A...Ah!...Nghh!" Emerald eyes widen in utmost shocked after his mouth was suddenly being attacked by Snape's heat kiss, that caused him to swallow his words down his throat. They just kissed like that for quite a while before he could felt the man's hand roaming up and down caressing on smooth skin of his back gently during their deep kiss.

"Ugh! Mmm!"

The man's hand then reaching up to his head where the cat ears appeared, while the other rested on the cat tail before giving it a stroke in seductive way at the same time, causing him to moan against their kiss as sensual sensation ran through his entire body. Merlin beard! Who thought that additional things like cat ears and tail would be so sensitive like this, it was as if that was part of his body as well. He could felt his knee weaken down, but surprisingly he didn't collapse on the floor as if something support him from below.

Their kiss getting much more heat as the older wizard licked his lips giving a sigh for him to open his mouth. The man's tongue slipped inside his mouth then skillfully swept for all sweetness inside to be his. While their tongues exchanging a sweetness during a hungry kiss, Harry felt himself harden while something hard rubbing against his member and poking against his entrance through a soft fabric of clothes right at the same time. And that was the first time they ever part from breathtaking kiss session that almost seemed to last forever.

"Ah...Haa! p..professor…"

Harry's face reddened in several shades of red with utmost embarrassed after came back to his sense and seeing what position he was just in right now. Since when did he sat on his potion master's lap, naked, his front surely facing the man or they couldn't have such a long heat kissed like that. Both of his arms now hung around on the older wizard's neck.

While the other man now parting the boy's legs wider to get better access so that he could rubbed his hard member with the boy's hardened one as well as his sweet tight entrance through his fabric without actually thrusting inside Potter as he didn't know whether it was his first time or not. Truth to be told, what he actually did with the naked boy in front of him was more than enough to consider taking advantage of him physically even if they both seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly before the boy just startle back to his senses first.

"Since we came so far at this state...you might just call my given right now, Potter...Harry." His large hand reach out to the boy's head, stroking his soft black curly hair gently before caressing his rosy cheek lovingly.

"S...Severus…" Harry called his professor's given name in a bit nervous manner even he was given permission to do so. The name felt unfamiliar to his tongue but it felt surprisingly good as he finally called it out loud. Even calling his name alone could almost aroused him and got himself harden for second time in a row. How could he not, after they were gone so far that he almost had his first time with the man he loved on this very day.

"Well...I suppose you already got...your most truthful answer about 'how did I exactly think of you' as you pleased. Do you still have any doubt that I haven't given you enough of my trust?"

"N...not at all…"

"Do you really think that I might just back to hate you as before?"

"I...I don't know...but just hope it wouldn't be that way."

"Hmm...then do you still want an answer about why I must insist on introducing you a complicated relationship like 'Master-pet' along with all those stuff to you, Harry?"

"Ugh...I might have found my answer as I wish already...It was...actually under your...subtle action after all." Harry answered shyly after hearing his given name being called from the man

in front of him in a meaningful way. What he could do now was only hiding his hot reddened face on Snape...no...Severus's broad chest.

"Really? That's a pity, I thought you would still insisted on asking me more than this." Snape intendingly whispered in his deep velvet voice before nibbling on his cheeky brat earlobe seductively, and that earned him a sweet moaned as the boy in front of him shaking slightly with arousal.

"Oh please, just stop teasing me, will you? I just had learnt my lesson the hard way already."

"Hmm...but I think that I should at least tell you a bit about it, since I actually held a lot of important information from you as being accused."

"Oh, right, did you just realizing that now?"

"I always realize myself about that, insolent brat." potion master snorted warrily to the boy's insolence word. "I would just said once and won't repeat myself again, so listened well."

"As from what I told you, A 'Master-pet' is a specific type of BDSM arrangement between a 'Master' and 'Pet'. But what I am going to tell you after this is the reason why I must insist on choosing you of all people." Snape eyed his soon to be his lover meaningfully before continue his sentence.

"This relationship basically requires obedience and unconditional love from the pet.

It could be just sexual scenes. During the scenario, other conditions could also be applied, such as role-playing, special clothes, pampering, restrain and punishment. For other detailed contents I would cast it aside tonight since I suppose you could just read it from the book I already lent to you later on."

"Is this mean...two individuals who agree on entering this special arrangement...should be a couple who have already been in a relationship...like a lover?" Harry widen his eyes before blinking in surprise.

"Do you suppose a normal relationship just as friend could be compatible with this special arrangement? Even sexfriend wouldn't have agreed on a relationship that require so many specific arrangements, especially that of unconditional love, obedience and fidelity toward one's own couple, other than basic agreement solely on sexual activity"

"Well...right...that would made a good point. Friends are just friends nothing more."

Harry shuddered at the thought of himself naked and Ron...yikes! No way! That felt so wrong and creepy. "Speaking of a sexfriend...they might not agree upon entering this kind of relationship as their main purpose was only into sexual activity. That would leave...a lover or spouses that was more compatible choice in this arrangement."

"Indeed." Snape nodded as smirked slyly at Harry, hoping that he could come to realisation of his confession of love.

"W...wait…You insisted on introducing me to this specific type of BDSM...along with so many complicated stuff...Was that mean...you already recognized me...as your lover!?" Harry blinks in questioning way before his emerald eyes just wided in surprised as he finally understand everything that he had already missed out all these time.

"Idiot boy, did you just realised that finally? It took you long enough that I felt as if I was just being tortured from one-sided affection toward you until now."

"I'm sorry, Severus...but I think you should just be more straightforward to me than this, or you might have to wait forever for just using a subtle action instead of direct confession of love. Since a legilimens skill wasn't my strong suit, I couldn't understand what exactly was behind that subtleness of yours as well as your complicated thought. But the direct word could save us a lot of trouble from confusion, irritation and offensive should we happened to had misunderstandings toward each other again."

"There was nothing to be sorry for, Harry. You said it right, I did realise my own habit of keeping everything a secret, having extremely low trust on other people and subconsciously being subtle toward interlocutor. But as you knew, an old habits die hard. I would try to adjust some ill habits as much as I could, but just don't expect a sudden change, everything needed its precise time for adjustment."

"Alright, as long as you could just be more straightforward on your feeling toward me than you were, that would suffice." Harry grinned affectionately to Severus, his newly became lover on this very night.

"Ah! right...I almost forgot this utmost important thing again!"

"Oh? which is…?"

"Where is your confession of love? And you haven't even directly asking me to be your lover just yet. I still long to hear that from you anyway. Severus."

"Ugh...right...sorry for having you guess everything out of my subtleness on your own." Snape hung his face slightly feeling somewhat sorry for his overly being subtle toward his younger lover.

But how should he actually said that anyway, since he never ever had a chance to confess it to anyone, even the boy's mother when they were during school life, since that time he just thought he might have a romantic feelings toward her but it just turned out that he actually thought of her as his closest childhood friend, nothing more. So this meant Harry would actually be the first lover in his life.

In Merlin's name! Brewing a complicated potion or handling any dangerous task for the dark lord wouldn't be so difficult comparing with this simple matter just as confessed his feelings toward the one he loved, yet not so simple as he first thought.

"Harry…" the older wizard whispered his lover's name in a low voice, he tried thinking of good sentence to use with him for a while, before giving up the thought of using any elegance words in his confession, and simply pulled his cheeky brat into his embrace forcefully.

Right, since his action was the best way to express his feelings than any other means, then he would just tell his Harry of what he actually thought of him and use his action to support his word in order that the boy would know how much he loved him.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to decide on introducing 'Master-pet' relationship as well as my fetish to you? You might not believe it, but that took all courage and faith in me to do as such. It was highly risk for me since there might be a probability that you couldn't stand with those stuff and would reject everything, or could even hate me for this." Onyx eyes looked into Harry's emerald ones with determination while he expressed his feeling toward the younger boy in front of him.

"But to get your love was like a gamble, even knowing well that it would be a high risk to lose, I, however, was willingly all in since I knew that your love was what worth risking for...

So, do you willingly give your love, your body, heart, mind and soul as prize for me, Harry?"

"Severus…!" The confession from his older lover got him by surprise and leave him completely speechless. If he didn't know any better that Severus agree to give him his confession of love and asking him to be his lover as he required, he would have thought that this was Severus's marriage proposal for real.

"Yes, I do!" Harry smiled happily as accepting Severus's confession without any hesitation.

He hugged his older lover tight, kissing him as deeply as he could to return the man's feelings in his own way.

Snape deepened their kiss as seeing his younger lover started it first. He almost couldn't help himself grinned foolishly against their pressed lips. His heart almost skipped a beat now as they finally had mutual feelings toward each other, and most importantly he also got the boy's confession of love as he had long awaited. They just stayed like that for quite a long moment before Harry got the need of air that they just parting their swollen lips from a long heat kiss.

"Umm...Sev...can I ask you for one favor?"

"Hmm...that would up to what you asked. Well, what was it right away?"

"Can I borrow your clothes anyway?

"Was it even necessary right now?" Snape's lips curled up into a sly smirk as his onyx eyes roamed on Harry's naked body hungrily. "Since you still had to take it off when we are in our bed for little night time activity."

"W...What!? Harry shouted almost in shock as hearing what Severus just teasing him. Damn, who knew potion master not only had an unexpected lewd thought, but also a teasing beast. For Merlin's sake!

"I was in my naked state for too long and It was quite cold down here. I don't want to catch a cold and got sick."

"You need not worry about that, Harry, you would be warmed enough with my body,

it wouldn't be any chance that you catch a cold."

"B...but...I already promised professor McGonagall to be punctual for her class tomorrow morning. I wouldn't want to be absent in her class for being sick."

"Pfftt! You were such a serious one, I was merely teasing you after all " Severus bursted out laughing after seeing his younger lover tried his best to make a puppy eyes and gave a reason why he really need to borrow his clothes.

"Why would you still scared of being naked in front of me when we were already lovers?

Or was that because you were still a virgin?"

"Right, I'm still a bloody virgin up until now, satisfy?" Harry stared dagger as pouting at Severus before continue his speaking in a low voice as suddenly felt nervous with what he going to tell his older lover after this.

"It was my first time being so close with someone while being naked. When we had our first long heat kiss session, it really startled me having felt...something hard…rubbing against my hardened member...and poking at my entrance through the fabric of clothes. It wasn't that...I didn't feel good with that at all...but I felt a bit scared at the thought of first time, having someone thrusting in and out me...hard and fast...it must be so hurt…"

"Oh? Swear that these are the words coming from someone who called oneself a virgin, when one talking about those lewd things he scared of so fluently."

"Jeez! I really hate you sometimes, Severus!" Harry snarled in utmost embarrassment, face redden almost exactly to his best friend's hair color. "I should know better than having admitted anything so embarrassing only to have you teasing me for that." He could only snorted exasperatedly, as regret saying that was already too late.

"Did you shy of me this much? Ouch!" Snape teased before yelped as small fist of his younger lover suddenly drummed on his broad chest as to protest for his teasing.

"Don't ever mention that again."

"Ha ha, Alright, alright, I won't tease you now, I promise, just stop hitting already."

Severus laughed dryly as he tried catching Harry's hand from assaulting him further on.

Even said so, the man somehow entertained with Harry's reaction in many expressions after being teased so hard in a meaningful way, and wished he could continue enjoying the sight of his Harry being naked for even a bit longer. But since the boy insisted that he actually felt awkward and uncomfortable for being in such state for too long, how could he persisted on doing anything against his will and have his younger lover feeling uncomfortable around him when he should be the one making him feel comfortable and being loved?

"A nightgown hung in the wardrobe in my bedroom, you may pick one and cast a reducing spell to fit your size."

"Good, finally I had something to wear." Harry grinned triumphantly as seeing Severus finally gave up teasing him any further.

"Oh, right, Sev, It's high time I took my leave, I must get back to the Gryffindor dormitory before curfew." The black haired boy said as he got off of the black haired man's lap as to headed to his bedroom.

"Wait! Just where do you think you're going?" Snape asked from his seat, frowning at Harry who seemed overly excited.

"Get dress, and of course back to my dormitory."

"Who said I allow that?"

"Tch, Didn't you just say you allow me to wear your nightgown? Why changing your mind all of a sudden?"

"That wasn't what I mean"

"Then what actually was?"

"You might go nowhere if not allowed to."

"Seriously!? Just where else do you suppose me to sleep, other than—!" Harry frowned as replying to Severus's abrupt order before trailing off as if just realising something important.

"I believe my room would be your compulsory choice tonight, Harry."

"Did I just heard that right?" the boy widened his eyes as if he couldn't have believed his ears, he also couldn't help holding a foolish grin that crept up on his face.

"Was this mean...you just invite me to...stay overnight!?

"Or you would like me to change my mind? Damn, I should have known better than to ask, only to have you reject without even consider about it after all."

"W...wait! who said I would reject your offer?"

"So that would be a yes?"

"Indeed!" Harry smiled widely not bother to hide his thrill for being invited by his older lover.

"Stay with me tonight?" What Severus said sound more like order when it was actually a request. Or was it actually an order that sound more like request? Hell, whatever it was, that's not matter. Most importantly was that the man he loved just asked him so invitingly.

"Only tonight?" Harry raised his eyebrows challengingly as he dared himself to tease Severus for once "I thought it would be every night from now on."

"Do you even have the slightest idea what you just said?"

"Huh!?"

"Since you ask so sweet, I suppose that could be arranged, after your dinner tomorrow night,

I believe your belongings would be moved to my room by that time. for any other things I would have it discussed with your head of house on myself."

"S...severus!? wait!"

"What is it, Harry?"

"I mere teasing you about that. Tonight would just be enough."

"Oh? Is that so? I believe that was no use, and regretting now would be too late, brat, I never take anything just lightly."

"seriously!?"

"Do you ever know me not being serious?"

"I suppose no."

"Right. And for one thing,"

"Yes, Sev?"

"Since it was Halloween's Day anyway, what would you choose if I ask 'trick' or 'treat'

my cheeky brat?"

"Umm...I sort of tired of a 'trick' so 'treat' would be my answer."

"Very well...here's your treat."

"Thank you. Umm...there would be no 'trick' in 'treat' as with a mysterious sweet you had me swallowed down the throat, or would it?"

"You could have it just fine Harry, there wouldn't be any changes to your body this time."

Snape smiled as to assure Harry from being paranoid with a sweet he gave him. The man inwardly smirked to himself as his younger lover completely oblivious to a 'trick' in 'treat'

just as he was afraid of.

Actually, that wasn't a lie, a chocolate ball he just gave to Harry wouldn't cause any change to him since the cat ears and tail was previously added to his body. But having it twice would just made the effect of the animal head prank last longer for certain time until casting cancellation charm after all.

"What about you? which one would you choose? 'Trick' or 'Treat'?"

"Hmm...I would choose a 'treat' for this year then."

"But...I didn't actually have a real 'treat' for you in return...I left all the sweet I bought today with my clothes and belongings when I was turned into a cat."

"Well...that didn't matter at all" Potion master smile slyly as he swept his younger lover in his arms in a bridal style before quickly heading to his bedroom.

"W...wait! What the hell are you doing!? Ugh!" The boy who lived widen his eyes, completely shocked from his older lover's suspicious action. He struggled to get out of the other man's arms but clearly failed to do so as he was thrown on the man's large soften bed. before being pinned to the mattress by his larger body.

"What I will do...is to enjoy my 'treat', and surely be a special massive 'treat I ever had

in my life."

"Severus! Such a sly Slytherin—! A...Ahhh! Nghh! Sev!"

Harry's noisy shouting suddenly cut off midway as his cock was being attacked by Severus's skillful mouth, before changed into a loud cried at first and slowly became a sweet seductive moan that only filled the man's entire body further with a fire of lust and desire. Even knowing later that he was tricked into having night time activity with Severus, but his older lover just prepared him so well and gentle that made him so overwhelmed with sheer orgasm that he almost forget all the pain from being claimed for the first time.

"Hope you just enjoy my 'treat' tonight, love." During their passionate lovemaking, Harry could only recognized Severus deep sexy voice from his fogged mind, He didn't remember much of what he had nonsense ramble about, or what his lover whispered to him seductively in his ears. But what he remembered well was that he heard the word 'I love you' and a confession of love from Severus for countless times as well as this sentence that already stuck in his mind without waiver.

Who says Halloween would only be all about 'Terrible things' and the misfortunes. He, however, had second thoughts or even more than second about this now, since what he had been facing on this very day was not limited to only unlucky, misfortune, or irritation. There were still a place for some praise, appreciation, joyous, from professors, friends, or even those who were around him. And most importantly happiness from being loved dearly by important people in his life, as well as from lovemaking session with the same person mentioned above. Of course, this could be from no one else other than Severus Snape, his beloved Severus of all people.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+The End.*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**tempus felem = temporarily a cat**


End file.
